Lacrimosa
by hunhanslave
Summary: "aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, tetapi kau harus menyerahkan jiwamu padaku sebagai gantinya."-Sehun /demon!au/ HunHan story/ ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: saint and sinner

**Title:** Lacrimosa

 **Rated:** M - 17

 **Genres:** Supernatural, Angst, Demon!au

 **Characters:** Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, EXO

 **Author:** hunhanslave

 **Chapters:** 1/3 (changeable)

 **Inspired by:** Yana Toboso's Kuroshitsuji

 **WARNING**

Violence, Sexual abuse, Blood scene.

" _I keep all inside because I'd rather_

 _the pain destroy me, than everyone else."_

—unknown

 _ **Chapter 1: saint and sinner**_

Sempurna.

Mungkin kata itulah yang bisa menggambarkan sosok Lu Han. Tak ada seorangpun yang tidak ingin memiliki kehidupan yang tanpa cacat cela seperti yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

Luhan memiliki segalanya yang orang lain inginkan. Kekayaan, wajah yang rupawan, serta kebaikan hatinya membuat Luhan menjadi pujaan setiap orang. Pemuda itu tak pernah terlihat bermuram durja, meskipun tak ada lagi sosok ayah dalam kehidupannya—hanya sosok kakak dan ibu tiri yang menyayanginya.

 _Luhan selalu terlihat bahagia._

Setidaknya itulah yang beursaha ia perlihatkan kepada semua orang.

.

Januari, 2020—Seoul, South Korea

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, membiarkan cahaya silau menyusup masuk memenuhi pengelihatannya. Suara hujan terdengar sayup-sayup memecah keheningan pagi itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat dan loteng bercat biru tua menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya.

Luhan mendesah pelan, lalu berusaha mengangkat tubuh telanjangnya dengan susah payah. Suara _krek_ terdengar sesaat setelah pemuda itu berhasil menegapkan punggungnya yang terasa sangat berat—seperti memikul berkilo-kilo besi. Luhan terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang berspray putih itu, tak lupa ia melirik sejenak tubuh pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas dengan suara dengkuran yang sama sayupnya dengan suara hujan di luar sana.

Sisa-sisa salju semalam masih terlihat menumpuk di beberapa sudut taman saat Luhan mengintip di balik gorden biru gelap yang senada dengan cat di kamar itu. Luhan tersenyum kecut. Semalam salju turun sangat lebat, suhu udara pun lebih dingin bahkan penghangat ruanganpun sepertinya tak bisa membantu banyak.

orang-orang mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat tubuh mereka tetap hangat dan Wu Yifan adalah orang yang sangat cerdas. lelaki itu tau bahwa Luhan adalah _benda_ yang bisa menghangatkan dirinya, dan tentu saja Luhan tidak akan pernah menolak apa yang diperintahkan oleh Wu Yifan—Kakak tirinya itu.

Luhan menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi lalu mengunci dirinya di sana. Pemuda itu kembali mendesah pelan ketika melihat pantulannya di cermin besar yang berada di depannya. Lebam berwarna biru keunguan terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Tulang-tulangnya yang menonjol keluar semakin membuat Luhan tidak ingin memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin. Anak berusia 13 tahun dengan tubuh yang mengenaskan seperti ini? Tentunya tidak ada yang sudi berlama-lama melihatnya. Dengan langkah yang gontai, Luhan berjalan pelan kearah kubikel shower sebelum membiarkan guyuran air hangat membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat Luhan berharap guyuran air itu bisa kembali membuat dirinya menjadi _suci_ , tetapi tentu saja itu hanyalah harapan konyol semata.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan kesucian yang telah hilang.

Udara dingin langsung menggerogoti tubuh ringkih Luhan sesaat setelah pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi. tetesan-tetesan air masih membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan Luhan sepertinya tidak berniat untuk membalutkan handuk yang tergantung rapih di samping pintu kamar mandi.

"hyung…" Desis Luhan ketika mendapati Yifan tengah berdiri di samping jendela—melirik luhan sejenak sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tubuh tingginya hanya berbalut celana training abu-abu, rambut blondenya yang berantakan sedikit menutupi kedua matanya.

Yifan menguap lebar sembari berjalan sempoyongan kearah Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan ketika jarak pemuda itu dan Luhan hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja, ia menyeringai sebelum mengangkat dagu Luhan kasar dan melumat bibir Luhan singkat.

"kau tau," Yifan menyusupkan jari-jari panjangnya di rambut Luhan. "aku tidak pernah menyesal masuk ke keluarga ini karena kau, Luhan." Suara Yifan terdengar serak dan pelan tetapi selalu sukses mengintimidasi Luhan dan membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri.

 _Yifan_

Bahkan hanya mendengar namanya saja dapat membuat Luhan ketakutan. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka, seseorang yang dulunya ia kagumi—seseorang yang selalu membuat Luhan bahagia bisa berubah menjadi sesosok monster yang mengerikan.

"seandainya kau tidak mendengar apapun hari _itu_ , mungkin kau tidak akan pernah merasakan ini, adik kecilku."

Ya, Yifan benar. Seandainya saja Luhan tidak melewati kamar Yifan dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Yifan dengan eommanya, tentu saja Luhan tidak akan pernah merasakan penyiksaan yang tiada henti dari kedua orang yang dulunya selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh Luhan. Tetapi kalau saja Luhan tidak pernah mendengar percakapan mereka itu, mungkin saja saat ini dirinya tidak akan pernah tau bahwa Yifan dan sang eomma adalah dalang dari kematian Zhong Ren—ayahnya.

Luhan tidak habis pikir, kekayaan dan kekuasaan dapat membutakan orang, bahkan mengubah seseorang menjadi sosok yang begitu berbeda.

"kau tidak berniat untuk membuka mulutmu dihadapan semua orang, bukan?" suara mengintimidasi itu lagi.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Tak terbersit niat sedikutpun di kepala Luhan untuk membocorkan hal itu kepada orang lain. Bukan karena ia tidak menyayangi ayahnya, tetapi Luhan tidak ingin lebih banyak orang yang menderita. Luhan tidak ingin orang lain merasakan nasib yang sama seperti dirinya dan juga ayahnya, karena Luhan tau Yifan dan sang eomma memiliki banyak cara untuk menyakiti orang lain—mereka terlalu kuat—berdarah dingin.

Yang Luhan bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah diam, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berbalik menghancurkan Yifan dan Ling.

.

Januari 2024—Seoul

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ujung cemeti yang kasar menghantam perutnya kuat. Luhan menjerit tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Balutan kain putih yang menyumpal mulutnya membuat Luhan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tangan dan kakinya diikat di ujung-ujung ranjang sementara tubuhnya dibiarkan telanjang dengan luka memar dimana-mana.

"selamat malam, Luhan." Bisik Yifan tepat di telinga Luhan. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menggenggam cemeti berwarna hitam sementara tangan kirinya dengan leluasa mengerayangi tubuh Luhan. "kau masih saja terlihat sangat cantik dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti ini." Yifan menyeringai, sementara Luhan hanya bisa menatap _hyung_ nya itu dengan mata yang berair.

Hanya selang beberapa detik, tubuh jangkung Yifan sudah berada diatas tubuh Luhan. Cemeti yang sedari tadi dipegangnya entah dilemparkan kemana. Luhan menahan nafasnya ketika jari-jari yifan mulai bermain-main di sekitar selangkangan Luhan, memberikan sensasi seperti terbakar yang selalu Luhan rasakan ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan jari-jari kurus pemuda jangkung itu.

Suara hujan yang semakin berisik sepertinya membuat gairah Yifan menjadi-jadi, dengan kasar ia memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam _entrance_ Luhan, membuat pemuda mungil itu menjerit tertahan dengan air mata yang mengguyur deras melewati pelipisnya. Tubuh Luhan mengejang hebat ketika yifan mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya di dalam sana. Bukan kenikmatan yang dirasakan Luhan tetapi sakit yang luar biasa hebat. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Yifan melakukannya itu pada Luhan di hari itu dan sepertinya Yifan tidak pernah merasa puas akan apa yang dilakukannya.

"kau menyukainya." Ucap yifan sebelum meremas _member_ Luhan lalu menekan ujungnya kuat tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang kesakitan. Pria itu terus melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali, sebelum menggantikan kedua jarinya yang sedari tadi menganiaya _entrance_ Luhan dengan _membernya._

Yifan mendesah pelan ketika _membernya_ diapit dinding _entrance_ luhan yang sempit. ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat dan kasar. Kali ini Luhan hanya diam—tak ada teriakan tertahan lagi, pemuda berambut cokelat itu terlalu lelah—tenaganya terkuras habis dan kesadarannya semakin menghilang sementara Yifan sama sekali tidak peduli.

Yifan tidak akan pernah peduli. Bagi pemuda itu, Luhan hanyalah benda pemuas nafsu dan sekaligus alat pelampiasan amarahnya. Selama 4 tahun, Luhan tidak pernah melawan. Tetapi selama 4 tahun tersebut, ada sesuatu yang semakin hari semakin tumbuh dan menguasai diri Luhan.

Dendam.

Luhan tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu mulai menggerogoti pikirannya tetapi yang Luhan tau, rasa benci dan luka lah yang membuat perasaan dendam itu semakin hari semakin kuat, hanya saja Luhan tidak tau bagaimana caranya membalaskan dendamnya tersebut.

Luhan masih terlalu lemah—sangat lemah. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kembali menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membalaskan dendamnya tersebut—menghancurkan orang-orang yang sudah lebih dulu menghancurkannya. entah kapan, tetapi Luhan sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan berdiam diri lebih lama lagi.

Tidak ada yang pernah tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yifan. Lelaki itu memiliki pikiran yang rumit, bahkan Luhan pun tidak dapat menebak hal gila apa yang ada dalam kepala Yifan, sama seperti saat itu ketika sesuatu yang tajam perlahan mulai merobek perut Luhan.

Bau besi yang khas menyeruak bersamaan dengan cairan merah kental yang bercucuran membasahi sprei putih itu. Luhan membelalakan matanya, suara sayatan demi sayatan terdengar seperti bisikan halus yang menyakitkan. Yifan menyunggingkan senyum tipis, orbsnya menatap Luhan yang terlihat semakin tidak berdaya.

"saying sekali, Lu. Kita harus menyudahi permainan kita yang menyenangkan." Kata Yifan sambil mengelus pipi Luhan dengan tangan penuh dengan darah, meninggalkan garis merah di pipi Luhan yang langsung bercampur dengan air mata yang hampir kering.

Tidak. Luhan tidak boleh mati. Ia bahkan belum _memulai_ apapun.

Benda tajam itu kemudian bergerak pelan menuju leher Luhan dan berhenti tepat di samping urat nadinya yang menonjol. Luhan mengatupkan kedua matanya. Ujung pisau itu mulai menyentuh kulit leher Luhan yang pucat penuh keringat. Tak lama, bau besi itu kembali memenuhi penciuman Luhan, hanya saja kali ini lebih pekat dan Luhan membenci itu—kecuali Yifan yang sepertinya menikmati aroma darah segar yang kelar dari luka sayatan yang ia buat.

"kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku tidak langsung membunuhmu empat tahun lalu." Bibir Yifan menyapu telinga Luhan, tangannya yg kosong kini sudah berada di belakang kepala Luhan—membuka ikatan kain yang menyumpal mulut Luhan lalu melemparkan kain putih itu ke sembarang tempat. "dan hari ini, kau akan segera bertemu dengan ayahmu. Sampaikan salamku dan terima kasihku padanya."

Luhan menarik nafas berat, pasokan udara yang kini masuk ke paru-parunya semakin menipis. Pandangannya kabur, dan kepalanya terasa berputar. Apa semuanya memang akan berakhir hari itu?

Tidak. Ini belum berakhir

"aku…" ucap Luhan tersendat-sendat. "…akan membawamu…bersamaku, hyung." Luhan kembali menarik nafas, tatapannya terlihat mengerikan dibalik sorot matanya yang sendu. "kau juga…akan mati." Tambah Luhan meskipun ia sendiri tau apa yang ia katakana hanyalah keinginan semunya saja. Ia akan mati, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membawa Yifan bersamanya? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada yifan dan juga sang eomma? Luhan tersenyum kecil sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dan jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak seperti yang seharusnya.

Luhan telah mati dan Yifan tersenyum puas, tak ada lagi yang akan menjadi hambatannya untuk berkuasa. Semuanya sudah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

 _Belum selesai, Luhan. Belum_

Suara itu terus menerus terdengar. Luhan mencoba membuka matanya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut, tetapi hanyalah kegelapan yang ia temukan. Hawa dingin mulai menggerogoti tubuh Luhan, dan mulai melesak masuk ke cela tulang-tulang pemuda itu. Luhan bergidik kemudian memeluk tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut satu helai benang pun dengan kedua tangannya—berusaha menghilangkan rasa dingin yang semakin menjadi-jadi, kuku-kukunya menancap cukup dalam di lengannya tetapi Luhan sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan apapun.

 _Belum selesai._

Suara itu kembali terdengar, tetapi sekuat apapun Luhan mencari asal suara itu, kegelapan yang begitu pekat adalah hal yang ia temukan. Pemuda itu meringis, Luhan bahkan tidak tau dimana ia berada saat itu.

Bukankan ia sudah mati? Bukankah Yifan sudah membunuhnya? Lalu kenapa Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya masih hidup? Hanya saja, kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. ia meletakkan tangannya yang bergetar di depan dadanya—jantungnya masih berdetak, tetapi sangat pelan sampai Luhan pun harus benar-benar menekan tangannya untuk merasakan detakan jantungnya, dan itu membuat rasa takut mulai menghantui dirinya.

 _Luhan_

Luhan tercekat ketika pemuda itu merasakan seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu perlahan mulai mendekatinya. Tak ada suara langkah atau apapun, tetapi Luhan dapat merasakan kehadiran sosok lain di sana—si pemilik suara itu kah?

Luhan menyipitkan matanya ketika nyala api yang entah dari mana asalnya kini melingkarinya—seperti memerangkap dirinya, dan saat itu Luhan menyadari pergelangan kaki dan tangannya di rantai.

"di-dimana ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara penuh ketakutan, meskipun ia tidak melihat siapapun di sana tetapi Luhan tau, ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Luhan." Suara itu lagi, tetapi kali ini terdengar lebih nyata—lebih dekat. "Luhan." Panggil suara itu untuk kesekian kalinya dan setiap kali suara itu memanggil namanya, sosok Yifan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin itu muncul di kepalanya. Suara yang mengintimidasi dan Luhan sangat membenci nada suara yang terdengar seperti itu.

Luhan melebarkan matanya ketika sesosok bayangan hitam mulai menghampirinya selangkah demi selangka. Luhan terdiam dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, ia tidak berani mengeluarkan satu katapun. Ketakutan terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya saat itu.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Luhan bahkan dapat melihat sepasang mata merah kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama mengintimidasinya dengan nada suara dari sosok itu. Luhan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang ketika jarak dirinya dan sosok itu tidak lebih dari satu meter. Sosok itu membungkukan badannya, wajahnya kini terlihat sangat jelas. Mata merahnya terlihat seperti nyala api yang bergerak-gerak mengelilingi Luhan, ujung-ujung bibirnya ditarik sehingga membentuk senyum simpul namun entah mengapa senyuman itu seperti member sensasi yang semakin membuat ketakutan Luhan menjadi-jadi.

"belum selesai, Luhan. Urusanmu belum selesai." Ucap sosok itu lalu berjongkok dan mengelus pipi Luhan yang kini basah dengan air mata. Entah kapan air mata itu keluar, Luhan bahkan tidak sadar.

"apa…apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sosok itu terkekeh pelan, ia memajukan badannya sehingga hidunya dan Luhan hampir bersentuhan. Mata mereka berdua bertemu— _fire red_ dan _hazel_. Luhan tertegun, sepasang mata merah itu seperti memikat Luhan dan memerintahkannya untuk tenang.

"Yifan." Kata sosok tersebut dengan suara huskynya yang rendah. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika nama itu keluar dari mulut sosok berambut hitap legam di depannya.

"aku akan membantumu menghancurkan dan menlenyapkan dia, dan orang-orang yang menyakitimu." Lanjut sosok itu dengan seringaian yang menakutkan sekaligus menggoda terpampang jelas di wajah porselen miliknya.

Yifan.

Luhan kembali mengulang nama itu di otaknya. Dengan sekejap, seluruh memori yang mengerikan kembali terluang dan berputar-putar di kepala Luhan. Ya, ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan janjinya—janjinya untuk menghancurkan dan membunuh orang yang telah merengut semua kebahagiaannya—balas dendam yang ia nazarkan sebelum Yifan membunuhnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap sosok itu. Seringaiannya terlihat lebih lebar, ekspresinya memperlihatkan bahwa ia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan setelah ini. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menarik Luhan untuk berdiri sebelum menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang kurus.

"katakana, Luhan." Sepasang mata merah itu terlihat semakin membara, menyalurkan rasa panas di sekujur tubuh Luhan. "katakan keinginanmu padaku."

"aku ingin membalaskan dendamku." Kata-kata itu dengan lancarnya keluar dari bibir plum Luhan, tak ada ketakutan sedikitpun di sana melainkan rasa dendam yang begitu membara seperti bara api yang melingkari keduanya saat itu.

"aku akan membantumu. Tetapi, setelah dendammu terbalas, kau harus menyerahkan jiwamu padaku sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?" Tanya sosok itu.

Iblis

Luhan sangat sering mendengar tentang mahluk itu sebelumnya—mahluk yang menjadi musuh para penghuni Surga—mahluk yang memiliki tugas membawa manusia untuk jatuh ke dalam dosa—mahluk yang Luhan kira tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya.

Perjanjian dengan iblis.

Luhan juga pernah mendengar hal ini dan tidak pernah tersirat di pikiran Luhan untuk mengikat satu perjanjian dengan mahluk itu. tetapi nazar adalah nazar, dan Luhan sudah berjanji akan menghancurkan Yifan—mengahcurkan orang yang terlebih dulu menghancurkanya.

Luhan kembali mengatupkan matanya dan mengangguk pelan. "baiklah." Jawan Luhan, dan ketika pemuda itu membuka matanya, symbol hexagon berwarna merah api seperti terukir di kedua iris hazelnya.

Sosok bermata merah itu tertawa lepas selama beberapa saat sebelum mengecup bibir Luhan singkat. "Sehun, panggil aku Sehun."

"Sehun."

 _To be continue_

* * *

 _Note:_

 _Hello, this is hunhanslave. thank you for reading my lame and absurd story._

 _your comments motivated me to write kkk_

 _see you!_

 _p.s:_

 _lacrimosa means weeping_


	2. Chapter 2: rose are sad

**Title:** Lacrimosa

 **Rated:** M - 17

 **Genres:** Supernatural, Angst, Demon!au

 **Characters:** Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, EXO

 **Author:** hunhanslave

 **Chapters:** 2/?

 **Inspired by:** Yana Toboso's Kuroshitsuji

" _this world is full of monsters with friendly face."—unkown_

 _ **Chapter 2: rose are sad, violete are crying**_

Apa kalian pernah berpikir bahwa diantara beribu-ribu hal yang sulit untuk dimengerti, kehidupan adalah hal yang penuh dengan misteri yang bahkan kalian pun tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi?

Kehidupan itu sungguh membingungkan, tidak pernah ada yang tau kapan kau menjadi seorang raja yang dieluh-eluhkan seluruh dunia dan kapan kau akan menjadi seorang pengemis yang bersujud-sujud di jalanan demi satu uang logam.

Manusia adalah mahluk yang menyedihkan. Mereka rela melakukan apa saja hanya untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, dan ketika semuanya telah didapatkan tak lantas mereka berpuas diri. Banyak dari mereka yang menjadi serakah. Memuja uang dan kekuasaan yang mereka kira adalah pemberi kebahagiaan.

Kekayaan.

Sebagian orang selalu mengaitkan kebahagiaan dengan kekayaan, padahal tak sedikit pula orang yang sudah memiliki harta berlimpah-limpah tetapi tidak pernah merasakan hal yang bernama kebahagiaan. Hanya manusia-manusia yang bodoh-lah yang menjadikan kekayaan sebagai alasan untuk menjadi bahagia. Karena kekayaan pula-lah yang sering kali mengubah seseorang menjadi sosok berbeda—monster.

Berbicara tentang monster, kekayaan bukanlah satu-satunya penyebab manusia berubah menjadi mahluk mengerikan itu tetapi juga luka, kebencian dan juga dendam sangat sering mengambil alih pikiran manusia dan membuat manusia menjadi sosok penghancur yang menakutkan.

Hidup memang selucu itu.

* * *

April, 2027—Seoul, South Korea

Awan gelap menyelimuti langit kota Seoul pagi itu. angin musim semi yang berhembus cukup kencang membuat sebagian orang enggan untuk berlama-lama di luar. Jalanan terlihat renggang, hanya terlihat beberapa mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Pria berambut cokelat gelap itu menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Jas abu-abunya sedikit kusut di sekitar lipatan lengannya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam setengah sepuluh dan dirinya masih berada di dalam mobil. Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi, tak pernah ia merasa segelisah ini sebelumnya.

"apa kau bisa lebih cepat sedikit?" ucap pria itu dengan nada pelan disusul dengan jawaban 'ya' dari _driver_ yang berada di depannya.

Bertemu dengan klien penting bukanlah hal yang luar biasa untuk pria itu, tetapi entah mengapa klien yang akan ditemuinya saat itu membuat pria itu cemas. Apa mungkin karena kliennya kali ini adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang disegani di seantero asia? Ya mungkin saja.

Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan si pengusaha besar itu sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah tau bagaimana wujud dan rupanya, tetapi mendengar dari rekan-rekannya, pengusaha ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

 _Alphard_ hitam itu pun akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan gedung tinggi berdisain mewah yang di beberapa sisinya di cat dengan warna abu-abu dan putih. Pria berambut cokelat gelap tadi dengan tergesah-gesah turun dari mobil tersebut dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju lift ditemani oleh dua orang asisten dan sekertarisnya yang terlihat tak kalah gelisah.

"Mr. Huang sudah menunggu anda." Gumam si sekertaris.

Pria berambut cokelat itu hanya mengangguk dan langsung keluar sesaat setelah lift terbuka. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu abu-abu di ujung koridor dan ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu, pria itu berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu dan mendapati beberapa pasang mata tengah menatapnya.

"maafkan atas keterlambatan saya, Mr. Huang." Pria itu membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke setiap orang yang berada di ruangan itu—berniat mencari tau siapa dari antara orang-orang itu yang bernama Mr. Huang tetapi sepertinya orang yang dimaksud tidak berada di ruangan itu.

"sangat menyenangkan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kantormu ini, Mr. Wu." Ucap seorang pria berambut violet yang berdiri tepat di belakang pria berambut cokelat gelap itu—Wu Yifan.

Yifan memutar badannya dengan cepat, dan ketika dua iris orbnya bertemu dengan hazel pria berambut violet, ia tertegun. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipis matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"ada apa, Mr. Wu?" Tanya pria berambut violet itu dengan senyum tipis. "kau seperti baru saja melihat orang yang sudah _mati_ yang hidup kembali." Ucapan itu membuat degup jantung Yifan semakin tidak karuan. _Tidak mungkin_

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. _Wajah itu._ wajah itu sungguh mirip dengan seseorang yang dulunya sangat Yifan kenal—seseorang yang sudah mati, tentu saja.

"Mr. Wu?" panggil pria berambut violet itu seraya menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Yifan yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Yifan.

"ah maafkan aku, uh.. Mr. Huang?" Yifan tersenyum canggung. Ia berusaha memusatkan pikirannya kepada orang yang ada di hadapannya itu tetapi bayangan seseorang dari masa lalu terus mengusiknya.

Pria berambut violet itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul. Lagi-lagi Yifan tertegun, _senyuman itu_. bagaimana mungkin?

"senang berjumpa dengan anda, Mr. Wu." Kata pria berambut violet—Mr. Huang sebelum membungkukan badannya beberapa derajat lalu kembali menyunggingkan senyuman kepada Yifan.

"ternyata apa yang dikatakan orang-orang memang benar." Mr. Huang mengambil satu langkah kedepan, mempersempit jaraknya dan Yifan. Bahkan Yifan bisa mencium aroma parfum milik Mr. Huang dengan jelas. "kau memang benar-benar sangat tampan." Lanjut Mr. Huang dengan nada rendah yang menggelitik indera pendengaran Yifan.

"a-anda juga sangat tampan, Mr. Huang." Balas Yifan canggung. Keringat dingin kini sudah membasahi telapak tangannya, bukan karena gugup tetapi karena perasaan kaget dang sekaligus takut yang kini bersatu padu.

Mr. Huang terkekeh pelan sebelum berjalan kearah kursi paling ujung kemudian segera duduk dan merebahkan punggung berbalut jas hitamnya, dan Yifan sepertinya akan terdiam di tempatnya lebih lama lagi kalau saja Joohyun—sekertarisnya tidak segera memintanya untuk mengambil tempat duduk—berhadapan dengan Mr. Huang.

Yifan berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat setenang mungkin, tetapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha sosok Mr. Huang dan juga bayangan orang _itu_ tetap saja berputar-putar di otaknya dan itu membuat Yifan sedikit jengah.

Bagaimana mungkin keduanya bisa begitu mirip? Bagaimana jika orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama yang dikenal Yifan dulu—orang yang sudah mati itu? tidak mungkin. Yifan sangat yakin bahwa orang itu telah musnah terbakar bersamaan dengan puing-puing rumahnya, tidak mungkin ia masih hidup.

 _Ya, ini hanya kebetulan saja_. Pria itu berusaha memberikan sugesti untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi setiap kali matanya bertemu dengan dua iris hazel itu, semuanya kembali kacau.

 _Tenanglah, yifan. Ini hanya kebetulan._

* * *

Jarum jam berhenti tepat di angka 12 ketika semua orang di ruangan itu beranjak dari duduknya dan memberikan jabatan kepada satu dan yang lainnya. Kesepakatan kerja sama akhirnya terjalin di antara Lu Corp dan juga Huang Corp—hal yang sangat diimpikan oleh Yifan dan juga seluruh staff yang bekerja dengannya. Tak heran senyum sumringah tergambar jelas di wajah-wajah staff Yifan yang mengikuti pertemuan, terkecuali Yifan yang memasang wajah tegang. Bukannya ia tidak senang dengan apa yang ia dapatkan hari itu, tetapi karena Mr. Huang yang sejak tadi tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan, dan itu membuat jantung Yifan kembali berdegup kencang, terlebih ketika pria berambut violet itu berjalan santai menuju krusi yang sedari tadi di duduki Yifan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja. Tubuh kurusnya itu berbalut jas hitam dengan kemeja dan dasi yang berwarna senada membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti terpesona.

"Sepertinya kita akan lebih sering bertemu, Mr. Huang." Yifan berusaha membuat nadanya terdengar sesantai mungkin. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya agar bisa sejajar dengan Mr. Huang, tetapi tentu saja tubuhnya akan jauh lebih tinggi dari pria berambut violet itu.

"Xia Lu." Gumam Mr. Huang. Suaranya yang tipis entah mengapa membuat Yifan ingin terus mendengarnya. "panggil aku Xia Lu." Lanjut Mr. Huang kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman andalannya.

"baiklah, Xia Lu. Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Yifan." Ucap Yifan sambil membenarkan letak dasi abu-abunya.

Mata mereka kembali beradu, entah berapa lama keduanya terdiam dan hanya mata merekalah yang saling melemparkan kilat-kilat aneh yang membingungkan. Yifan menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya—menciptakan seringaian menggoda yang bisa membuat siapa saja terlena.

"apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Yifan?" Tanya Mr. Huang dengan suara rendah namun sangat halus. Jari-jari kurusnya menepuk-nepuk pipi porselennya dan raut wajahnya dibuat seperti orang yang kebingungan.

Yifan terkekeh, matanya seolah tak ingin lepas dari orang di depannya itu. seperti ada magnet tersembunyi yang membuat yifan sangat sulit mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berwajah tampan—cantik di depannya.

Dia memang mirip dengan orang _itu_ , hanya saja Mr. Huang memiliki wajah yang lebih memikat dengan mata hazel yang lebih cerah, hidungnya yang mungil dan juga bibirnya yang berwarna pink terlihat sangat pas dengan wajah tirus nan kecilnya. Serta rambut violet yang keabu-abuan seperti berkilau-kilau ketika disinari dengan cahaya matahari yang merembes melalui jendela besar di belakang Yifan. Sungguh, Mr. Huang terlihat lebih cantik daripada wanita-wanita di luar sana yang pernah yifan temui.

"tidak. Hanya saja wajahmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang pernah ku kenal sebelumnya." Tukas yifan tanpa menghilangkan seringaian nakalnya.

Mr. Huang menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu menegapkan tubuhnya hingga hidungnya berbatasan dengan bibir Yifan. Ia sedikit mendongak sambil menyelipkan tangan di saku celananya. "begitu kah?"

"ya, tetapi kau terlihat lebih…" Yifan menjilat bibir bawahya dengan gerakan lambat kemudian membungkukan badannya hingga bibirnya kini berada tepat di samping telinga Mr. Huang. "Cantik? Menggoda? Hm, entahlah aku bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Bisik Yifan dengan suara huskynya yang berat.

"tentu saja aku tidak semenggoda dirimu." Mr. Huang tersenyum tipis sebelum mendorong tubuh Yifan pelan, memberikan jarak yang cukup jauh menurut Yifan dan membuat pria itu sedikit kecewa.

"senang bertemu denganmu." Tambah Mr. Huang. Hazelnya melirik ke belakang punggung Yifan dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam legam dengan mata abu-abu tengah berdiri di sana. Ia memakai jas dan kemeja hitam seperti Mr. Huang, hanya dasi merah maroon saja yang membedakan style kedua pria tersebut.

Yifan menoleh kearah mata Mr. Huang tertuju dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Sejak kapan pria berambut hitam itu berada di sana? Yifan bahkan tidak menyadari hanya ia, Mr. Huang dan pria berambut hitam itu saja yang berada di dalam ruangan beraksen putih dan abu-abu itu.

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap Yifan dengan raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. tatapannya yang dingin entah mengapa membuat bulu kuduk Yifan merinding. Sungguh tatapan yang sangat mengerikan—seolah-olah orang itu dapat membunuh yifan dengan tatapannya itu. tetapi disamping itu, yifan mengakui pria berambut hitam itu tak kalah menariknya dengan Mr. Huang. Mata abu-abunya terlihat begitu serasi dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, rahangnya yang tajam dan tegas semakin membuat pria itu terlihat sungguh menakjubkan. _Seperti seseorang yang tidak nyata_.

"Sehun." Seru Mr. Huang sebelum maju beberapa langkah hingga bahunya hampir bersentuhan dengan bahu bidang milik si pria berambut hitam. Mr. Huang melirik Sehun sejenak lalu kembali menatap Yifan.

"Dia adalah bodyguardku." Kata Mr. Huang. Sehun kemudian membungkukan badannya sejenak dan kemudian menatap Yifan dengan tatapan dinginnya—lagi. "aku harus pergi. Mungkin aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Saat makan siang? Atau makan malam mungkin?"

"makan malam terdengar sangat menarik." Yifan kembali melemparkan seringaian mautnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menunjukan nomor kontak yang diberi nama 'Mr. Huang'.

Mr. Huang menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum terkekeh. Pria itu berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar sementara Sehun berjalan memungungi Yifan. "baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi…" ucap Mr. Huang yang kini sudah berada di luar ruangan abu-abu itu. "Wu Yifan." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang entah mengapa kembali membuat Yifan bergidik.

"Huang Xia Lu." Balas Yifan sembari melambaikan tangannya sejenak dan tak lama setelah itu kedua orang tadi sudah tak nampak di pengelihatan Yifan—menghilang di balik lift.

Sepertinya hari-hari Yifan setelah ini akan kembali menyenangkan.

* * *

Suara petir yang saling berbalasan membuat gaduh suasana sunyi di kamar bercat hitam dengan furniture berwarna merah maroon itu. hujan yang sepertinya tak ingin berhenti semakin menambah kebisingan. Badai di awal musim semi. Bukankah itu lucu?

Pria berambut violet itu menatap pemandangan kota seoul dari jendela besar yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang bersprey merah gelap dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat pemandangan kota itu—sekitar 3 tahun, mungkin? Entahlah.

Tidak banyak yang berubah di sana, jalanan yang dulunya sering ia lewati pun masih sama. Hanya ada dua atau tiga toko yang berdiri di lahan yang seingat pria itu adalah lahan kosong, atau taman? Ia lupa.

Dulunya pria itu sangat menyukai kota itu. semua yang berada disana terlihat lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan dengan Beijing—kota asalnya. Ayahnya sangat sering mengajaknya bermain golf di salah satu lapangan golf tak jauh dari rumahnya, dan bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya setiap pulang sekolah. Hampir setiap sore di hari sabtu, _kakak_ nya akan mengajak ia menyusuri sungai han dengan sepeda ataupun sekedar bermain basket di lapangan basket yang berada di samping sungai han.

Ya, sungguh sangat menyenangkan mengingat betapa ia dulunya sangat bahagia. Tetapi kebahagiaan itu menghilang begitu cepat ketika orang-orang yang ia anggap begitu penting dan berharga baginya berubah menjadi _monster—_ monster yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan monster yang muncul di acara TV setiap halloween.

Pria berambut violet itu tersenyum kecut sebelum tertawa hambar—menertawakan bagaimana kebahagiaan yang ia miliki hanya bertahan dalam waktu singkat. Masa remaja yang dulunya sangat menyenyenangkan harus digantikannya dengan penyiksaan. Entah secara fisik ataupun mentalnya. Pria itu harus rela membiarkan tubuhnya menerima pukulan-pukulan yang menyakitkan dari sang eomma dan ia juga harus rela tubuhnya dijadikan sarana pemuas nafsu sang kakak.

Tidak ada yang tau. Semua penderitaan itu dijadikan sebagai rahasia yang menyakitkan. Ia menutupi semuanya dengan bersandiwara—tersenyum dan berpura-pura bahagia di depan semua orang. Tidak ada yang boleh tau. Tidak ada yang boleh merasakan penderitaan yang ia rasakan.

Lampu kamar tiba-tiba menyala. Cahaya kuning temaram membuat suasana kamar itu menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. pria berambut violet menolehkan kepalanya ke arah saklar lampu sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela.

"Luhan." Panggil pria berambut hitam legam yang kini berjalan santai mendekati pria berambut violet—Luhan. Ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana jeans berwarna biru navy sementara tangan kirinya memegang tengkuknya yang sedikit pegal.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya pria berambut hitam sesaat setelah ia menyandarkan punggungya di bingkai jendela. Mata abu-abunya menatap Luhan yang sepertinya tidak ingin meninggalkan pemandangan yang sedari tadi ia nikmati.

"aku tidak pernah menyangka hari ini datang juga." Gumam Luhan dengan suara parau, tatapan kosongnya berubah menjadi sendu.

Pria berambut hitam itu tertawa pelan—seperti mengejek, ia mengikuti arah dimana mata Luhan tertuju sebelum mempersempit jaraknya dan juga Luhan. Jari-jari pucatnya menyentuh pipi tirus Luhan sebelum turun ke dagu milik pria itu, ia menarik dagu Luhan sehingga dua iris _ash grey_ nya bertemu dengan _hazel_ milik Luhan.

"apa kau mulai menyesalinya sekarang?" pria berambut hitam itu—sehun kembali bertanya namun dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Nafasnya terdengar sedikit berat, seperti sesuatu yang amat sangat besar menggantung di paru-parunya."tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya."

Sehun baru saja berniat untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari dagu Luhan ketika Luhan kembali menarik tangan pria itu dan membawanya kembali ke pipi Luhan. _Dingin,_ tentu saja. Tetapi entah mengapa Luhan selalu merasa tenang ketika ia berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun, seperti semua beban yang ia rasakan menghilang setiap kali Sehun menyentuhnya.

Empat tahun lalu, ketika Luhan membuka matanya untuk yang pertama kali setelah Yifan _membunuhnya_ , wajah Sehun yang tengah menyeringai itu adalah hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

Luhan seharusnya sudah mati. Entah karena tusukan pisau itu ataupun karena kebakaran besar yang melenyapkan seluruh rumahnya, tetapi semuanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi. Tak ada luka sayatan apapun di leher maupun di perut Luhan, dan seingat Luhan, ia berada di kamarnya—terikat, ketika api mulai menyambar apapun yang dilewatinya dan tidak ada luka bakar apapun di tubuh Luhan.

 _Perjanjiannya dengan Sehun, tentu saja._

Ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya, Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sehun-lah yang _menyelamatkannya._ Mahluk itu bagaimanapun telah mengikat perjanjian dengan Luhan dan Luhan tidak boleh mati sebelum perjanjian itu terpenuhi.

Tidak ada iblis yang baik hati dan tidak ada iblis yang bodoh. Semua _kebaikan_ yang Sehun berikan pada Luhan saat itu dan _kebaikan-kebaikan_ lainnya yang nantinya akan diberikan oleh Sehun tidaklah dihadiahinya dengan cuma-cuma, dan Luhan—lelaki yang dulunya hidup tanpa bersentuhan dengan dosa yang akhirnya dikuasai oleh dendam dan benci, menukarkan jiwanya dengan si iblis demi membalaskan dendamnya pada orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya—yang telah merenggut kebahangaannya.

Awalnya rasa takut terhadap Sehun sering kali mengusik pikiran Luhan, tetapi lama kelamaan rasa takut itu berubah menjadi rasa tenang ketika Sehun berada di dekatnya. Rasa yang akhirnya kembali ia rasakan setelah bertahun-tahun dikuasai oleh kesedihan dan luka yang tiada akhir.

"aku bisa langsung membunuhnya di depan matamu, kalau kau mau." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan tetapi langsung dibalas dengan gelengan pelan oleh Luhan.

"tidak, Sehun. Aku sudah lama menanti kesempatan ini, dan kau tentu tau aku ingin menghancurkan mereka… eomma dan juga Yifan secara perlahan-lahan." Balas Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Sehun yang tertutup t-shirt hitam polos.

Sehun tidak membalas perkataan Luhan, ia hanya mengangguk lalu mengelus kepala Luhan lembut, membiarkan pria berambut violet itu terisak di bahunya.

Lama keduanya terdiam dengan posisi itu, akhirnya Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang sembab. Sehun tersenyum tipis sembari menghapus bekas-bekas air mata yang masih membasahi pipi Luhan.

"bersiaplah, jangan biarkan Yifan menunggumu terlalu lama." Kata Sehun sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Luhan mendesah pelan kemudian menatap langit yang semakin gelap kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandinya.

 _To be continue_

* * *

 _hello i'm back with new chapter!_

 _makasih udah baca ff aku yang ga jelas ini._

 _makasih juga buat semua yang udah review!_

 _review kalian yg bikin aku semangat kkk_

 _maaf ya ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu,_

 _biar penasaran gitu ceritanya wkwk_

 _okay then, see you!_


	3. Chapter 3: Red wine

**Title:** Lacrimosa

 **Rated:** M - 17

 **Genres:** Supernatural, Angst, Demon!au

 **Characters:** Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, EXO

 **Author:** hunhanslave

 **Chapters:** 3/?

 **Inspired by:** Yana Toboso's Kuroshitsuji

" _hell is empty and all the devils are here." –william Shakespeare_

 _ **Chapter 3: Red Wine**_

April, 2027—Seoul, South Korea

Malam itu sebenarnya bukanlah malam yang mengasyikan untuk bepergian keluar. Hujan deras disertai pertir seolah enggan menghentikan askinya menyombongkan diri. Angin yang cukup kencang tak mau kalah dengan si hujan dan juga petir.

Segelintir orang terlihat melajukan kendaraannya dengan hati-hati, sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berjalan cepat menyusuri terotoar yang basah. Tak ada yang ingin berlama-lama di luar ruangan disaat cuaca tak bersahabat seperti ini. Sebagian mereka memilih berteduh di kedai-kedai kopi dan juga restoran yang berada di sepanjang jalan.

Restoran _amor fati_ sepertinya bukanlah tempat favorit untuk berteduh. Hanya beberapa meja saja yang terisi, sementara meja-meja yang lain kosong. Suara alunan lagu jazz yang memanjakan indera pendengaran melantun pelan. Botol-botol wine mahal terpajang cantik di sudut restoran. Ya, tempat itu memang bukanlah tempat yang pas untuk sekedar makan makanan ringan atau minum kopi. Tempat itu hanya ditujukan untuk orang-orang dengan dompet tebal.

Yifan menyipitkan matanya—memperhatikan Xia Lu—Luhan yang kini duduk di depannya. Rambut lelaki manis itu ditata rapi dengan bantuan gel, wajah porselennya terlihat lebih mempesona serta kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang begitu pas dengan tubuh kurus si lelaki berambut violet semakin membuat Yifan tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada bingung dan langsung dibalas dengan kekehan pelan dari Yifan.

"tidak. Kau terlihat sempurna." Ucap Yifan jujur.

Entah mengapa, sejak awal pertemuannya dengan _Xia Lu_ beberapa hari yang lalu, sosok itu seolah enggan pergi dari pikirannya. Mata itu, senyuman itu, wajah itu, suara itu—semuanya tak pernah terhapus dari ingatan Yifan. Malahan tiap kali ia berusaha melupakannya, _Xia Lu_ seolah tidak mengijinkannya.

Xia Lu adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna di mata Yifan. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga pria itu tak henti-hentinya memuja segala hal yang ada pada diri Xia Lu.

Yifan pernah sekali memuja kesempurnaan seseorang. Itu sudah lama sekali, tetapi Yifan tidak pernah lupa bagaimana orang itu terlihat begitu mempesona. Yifan masih ingat betul bagaimana ia tidak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh orang itu selain dirinya, bahkan ketika sang eomma berniat membunuh orang itu, Yifanlah yang mengajukan diri untuk melakukannya karena hanya Yifan-lah yang bisa memiliki _dia_ , dan hanya tangan Yifanlah yang boleh merengut nyawa orang itu.

Katakanlah Yifan terlalu terobsesi dengan orang itu, dan Yifanpun tak segan mengakuinya. Tetapi orang itu sudah mati. Meskipun begitu, Yifan sunguh puas karena orang itu mati ditangannya. _Luhan hanyalah milik Yifan_

"apa yang kau pikirkan, Yifan?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Suara lembutnya terdengar sangat serasi dengan music jazz yang diputar dengan volume pelan. pria itu menggoyang-goyangkan gelas wine yang hampir kosong itu dengan gerakan santai namun terlihat begitu berkelas.

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum simpul. "hanya mengagumi orang yang berada di depanku." Ucapnya.

"ceritakan padaku…" Luhan meletakan gelas wine-nya sebelum memajukan badannya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas meja dan kedua hazelnya menatap lurus tepat kearah orb milik Yifan. "ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu." Luhan menyeringai tipis namun sungguh menggoda.

"apa yang ingin kau tau tentang diriku?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada seduktifnya yang tak pelak membuat bulu kuduk Luhan merinding. Yifan memang tidak berubah.

"semuanya." Jawab Luhan singkat. Jari telunjuknya kemudian menyentuh punggung tangan Yifan dan membuat gerakan berputar yang lembut. Sentuhan dari Luhan itu membuat Yifan hampir tersendak nafasnya sendiri. Sentuhan itu sungguh menggelitik dan menyalurkan perasaan aneh di sekujur tubuh Yifan.

"baiklah." Balas Yifan sesaat setelah ia menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. "kau pasti sudah tau hal yang satu ini tapi… Namaku Wu Yifan. Dari namaku pasti kau sudah tau aku bukan berasal dari korea, sama sepertimu. Aku anak yatim, hanya tinggal bersama eommaku saja. Aku berusia 27 tahun, sudah mapan, sukses dan tentu saja…" Yifan tak tau sejak kapan jarak antara wajahnya dan Luhan menjadi sesempit itu. ia baru menyadari ketika nafas Luhan menyapu bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mungkin orang di depannya ini dapat mendengar degupan jantungnya.

"dan tentu saja?" Luhan kembali bertanya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah bibir Yifan yang terkatup. Tak lama bibir itu menyunggingkan seringaian nakal lalu jari-jari panjang si pemilik bibir kini menyentuh pipi tirus Luhan sebelum menyapu bibir ranum milik Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Bibir plum itu sungguh sangat menggoda. Gumpalan daging itu bahkan seperti memanggil-manggil Yifan untuk segera melahapnya habis tanpa sisa.

"dan tentu saja kau tak akan bisa menghindari pesonaku." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Yifan sebelum bibirnya melumat bibir Luhan lembut. Mata lelaki itu terkatup tetapi ia dapat merasakan Luhan tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

Rasa Wine yang cukup tajam serta rasa manis yang entah dari mana memenuhi seluruh bagian di dalam mulut Yifan ketika lidahnya melesak masuk dan membongkar apa saja yang berada di dalam mulut Luhan.

Ciuman itu sungguh menghipnotis dan membuat candu. Keduanya terbuai dengan ritme ciuman yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Lumatan, hisapan pelan dan cumbuan yang tiada henti akhirnya membuat kedua lelaki itu kehabisan pasokan udara.

"mau mampir ke tempatku malam ini?" Bisik Yifan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Matanya menatap dalam kedua hazel milik Luhan—berharap pria itu berkata Ya. Sungguh, Yifan sangat ingin _menghabisi_ Luhan di atas ranjangnya.

"tidak untuk hari ini, Wu Yifan." Luhan kembali melumat bibir Yifan—kali ini sangat singkat. "besok kau dan aku ada rapat yang penting. Aku tak mau kita terlihat seperti zombie." Lanjut Luhan kemudian segera beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti Yifan yang masih digerogoti oleh perasaan kecewanya.

 _Damn!_ Kalau saja tidak ada rapat itu, tentu saat ini Yifan sudah melihat tubuh telanjang Luhan yang menggeliat-geliat penuh nafsu.

"kau berhutang padaku, Xia Lu." Ucap Yifan dengan nada seduktifnya lagi.

"baiklah." Luhan terkekeh pelan.

Keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu. Yifan tentu tak ingin melwatkan kesempatan menggoda Luhan yang menurutnya sudah hampir menjadi _miliknya_ dengan meremas bokong Luhan ketika tak ada seorangpun yang melihat sementara Luhan sendiri tidak melawan.

Hujan masih belum reda. Udara dingin langsung menyapa Yifan dan Luhan ketika keduanya keluar dari _amor fati_. Yifan baru saja ingin menawarkan tumpangan sebelum sosok pria bermata abu-abu tengah berdiri di samping pintu restoran. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dengan celana jeans hitam berwarna senada—sungguh berbeda dengan penampilannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"sampai besok, Yifan. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Kata Luhan sembari melemparkan seulas senyum pada Pria di depannya lalu berjalan menuju mobil Hammer hitam yang sudah terparkir tepat di depan restoran diikuti oleh pria bermata abu-abu yang kalau tidak salah bernama Sehun.

"ya, sama-sama." Yifan membalas senyuman Luhan sesaat sebelum si pemilik hazel itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan tak berapa lama mobil itu pun melaju, meninggalkan Yifan di sana.

Yifan sudah tak sabar menunggu hari esok. _Sedikit lagi Xia Lu akan menjadi miliknya_

* * *

Guyuran air yang hangat langsung membasahi tubuh Luhan ketika lelaki itu memutar kran yang berada di depannya. Luhan lebih suka memakai shower dibandingkan dengan bathtub karena menurutnya mandi menggunakan shower lebih menyenangkan. Ia mengambil botol shampoo yang diletakkan tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri lalu menuangkan sebagian isinya di telapak tangannya sebelum menggosokan cairan itu di rambutnya. Wangi strawberry menyeruak di kubikel shower yang kini tertutup embun. Luhan sangat menyukai wangi strawberry, bukan karena aromanya yang manis tetapi karena kenangan masa kecilnya yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan tersenyum jika mengingatnya.

Qi An—ibu kandung Luhan selalu memandikan Luhan dengan sabun dan juga shampoo beraroma strawberry. Keduanya akan tertawa kegirangan sembari mengolesi wajah satu sama lain dengan busa putih dari sabun dan shampoo milik Luhan, dan tak lama kemudian Zhong Ren akan bergabung dengan mereka dan mencipratkan air ke tubuh Luhan dengan senyum lebar.

Luhan sangat senang bernostalgia tentang masa kecilnya ketika sang ibu masih hidup, dan ketika bayangan sang ibu yang mulai menderita akibat sakit leukemia mulai menghampirinya—Luhan selalu berusaha untuk berhenti mengingat masa kecilnya. Karena kebahagiaannya menghilang bersamaan dengan kepergian sang ibu.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Ia menyeka kabut yang menutupi sekat kaca itu dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah melepaskan t-shirt hitamnya. Luhan menghela nafas panjang lalu membuangnya pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dinding berlapis ubin abu-abu pekat di depannya. Lelaki itu kemudian melanjutkan membasuh sisa-sisa sampoo yang melekat di helaian rambu.

"lupa mengajakku lagi?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sudah berada di belakang Luhan. Dada telanjangnya menempel dengan punggung Luhan, membuat guyuran air tidak lagi membasahi punggun pria berambut violet itu. tangan kekar Sehun diletakannya di kedua sisi pinggang sempit Luhan dan Luhan sepertinya tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu. _semua hal yang dilakukan Sehun padanya_

"bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak suka seseorang mandi bersamaku?" Luhan membalikan badannya untuk menatap Sehun yang tengah menyeringai. " _kau._ " Lanjut Luhan sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan dada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh—kekehan yang meremehkan tetapi entah mengapa Luhan sangat menyukai suara kekehan angkuh dari pria di depannya itu.

"kau berbohong." Balas Sehun dengan nada huskynya yang khas. Jari-jarinya kini asyik mengelus punggung Luhan, menelusuri tulang punggungnya yang menonjol. "kau selalu menyukaiku, Luhan. Dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dalam _posisi_ apapun."

"dan sekarang kau terdengar seperti—" "Yifan?" Luhan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Sehun memotongnya. Luhan terdiam dengan mata yang membulat, sedikit kaget—selalu kaget setiap kali nama itu disebut.

"sepertinya manusia itu sudah masuk dalam jebakanmu. Bukan begitu?" Tanya Sehun lagi. "atau…" Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan yang masih terdiam. "kau yang kembali terjerat dalam jebakannya?"

Luhan mendengus kesal lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. ia pun dapat melihat tubuh telanjang Sehun yang basah—sungguh menggoda tapi Luhan segera membuang pikiran-pikiran anehnya itu jauh-jauh. "apa masalahmu, Sehun? Kau selalu saja berkata yang tidak-tidak!" suara Luhan meninggi, menandakan bahwa kali itu ia benar-benar sangat kesal.

Ya, Luhan memang berencana membuat Yifan jatuh hati kepadanya dan itu akan sangat memudahkannya untuk menghancurkan kakak tirinya itu. tapi jatuh hati pada Yifan? Tentu saja itu hal yang sangat konyol.

"apa masalahmu, Luhan?" Sehun melemparkan pertanyaan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia kembali mendekati Luhan dan menyandarkan lelaki mungil itu ke tembok. Ia mencengkram kedua tangan Luhan di samping kepala si pemilik hazel itu. Dingin yang menjalar di tubuh Luhan sesaat setelah kulit punggunya menyentuh ubin membuatnya bergidik, ditambah dengan tatapan dingin dari pria di depannya itu semakin membuat tubuhnya lemas.

"kau, aku—kita, bisa saja langsung menghancurkan mahluk menyedihkan itu dalam satu kedipan mata, Luhan. Tetapi kau lebih memilih jalan yang lebih rumit. Kenapa untuk sesaat aku berpikir kalau kau memang menginginkan _itu_? Kau merindukannya, bukan? Katakana padaku, Luhan." cengkraman Sehun semakin kuat hingga membuat Luhan meringis. Tatapan Sehun semakin menusuk. Dua iris abu-abu itu seakan menerawang jauh ke dalam diri Luhan dan menelanjangi jiwanya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengatupkan kedua matanya—tidak membiarkan Sehun menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Sehun salah—salah besar. Luhan sama sekali tidak merindukannya, Luhan ingin sekali menghancurkan lelaki bernama Wu Yifan itu. Ya, sangat ingin. Tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Luhan menikmati sentuhan dari kakak tirinya itu. apa itu rindu? Jika ya, seharusnya ia tidak merasakan hal itu. Wu Yifan adalah orang yang tidak pantas dirindukan, ia pantas _mati_.

Luhan terisak. Air matanya mengalir bercampur dengan air yang jatuh dari shower di atasnya. Matanya kembali menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. "tolong aku, Sehun. Tolong aku." Pinta Luhan memelas. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahu lebar milik Sehun, air matanya kini semakin deras keluar dari dua iris hazel itu. "jangan biarkan aku merindukannya seperti ini."—Luhan akhirnya mengakui hal itu, hal yang sejujurnya sudah diketahui Sehun bahkan sebelum Luhan menyadarinya.

Luhan memang terlalu baik. Bahkan pada orang yang telah merengut segalanya dari diri Luhan. Sehun menyunggingkan seringai lebarnya. Sungguh menyedihkan melihat manusia seperti Luhan, tetapi perjanjian adalah perjanjian dan Sehun di sini hanyalah alat Luhan untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. _Apapun._

" _stt._ Tenanglah Luhan, aku akan membuatmu melupakan kerinduanmu pada mahluk itu." Bisik Sehun seraya membiarkan tangan Luhan jatuh di bahu dan pinggang pria berambut hitam itu. ia menarik dagu Luhan kemudian kembali menatap dua iris hazel yang sangat cantik tersebut. _Sungguh mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah._

"ingat, Lu. Apa yang membuatmu sampai mengikat perjanjian denganku?" Tangan Sehun mulai bergerak menelusuri punggung Luhan dan berhenti ketika tangannya sampai pada pipi bokong Luhan yang selalu terasa pas dengan telapak tangannya.

Luhan kembali mengatupkan matanya, merasakan sensasi yang menyengat dari sentuhan tangan Sehun yang kini bergerak menuju perut ratanya, menggerakan jari-jari kurusnya di sana sebelum jari-jari itu berjalan menuju _member_ nya yang mulai mengeras.

"dendamku, dendamku pada orang itu. pada eomma." Bisik Luhan sangat pelan tetapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sehun. Ia meremas bahu Sehun kuat ketika Sehun mulai berusaha membangunkan organ sensitive Luhan dengan cara mengelusnya lembut. Sesekali Sehun menekan ujungnya yang membuat nafas Luhan tercekat.

"ya, dendammu pada mereka. Jangan pernah lupa itu, Luhan." Ucap Sehun kemudian mengecup leher Luhan beberapa kali sebelum mulai menjilati leher putih itu dan menggigitnya, menciptakan tanda kemerahan di sana.

Luhan melenguh cukup panjang saat ia merasakan sesuatu berusaha menerobos ke dalam dirinya. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan memperhatikan ekspresi Luhan yang sangat luar biasa menggoda, membuat pria itu semakin semangat memainkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di dalam Luhan. Sehun sangat menyukai ekspresi wajah Luhan tiap kali ia menyentuh lelaki mungil itu.

Tidak sedikit manusia yang pernah ia sentuh, tetapi menyentuh Luhan adalah favoritnya. Seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan adalah mahakarya yang sangat sayang untuk tidak dinikmati, Sehun tidak heran kenapa Yifan sungguh sangat memuja Luhan. Tak ada satu manusiapun—bahkan iblis seprti Sehun yang mampu menahan hasratnya jika melihat Luhan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Luhan seolah menyimpan magnet yang sangat kuat dalam dirinya sehingga membuat orang-orang ingin sekali memilikinya—hanya milik mereka seorang, seperti Yifan.

Sehun mengenal Yifan dengan sangat baik, meskipun pria itu sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Ia memperhatikan Yifan sejak lama. Manusia itu adalah sasaran yang sangat tepat untuk ditenggelamkan di neraka. Sehun sangat senang bermain-main dengan pria itu, membuat pria itu tergila-gila dengan uang, kekuasaan dan juga nafsu.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ketertarikannya akan Yifan-pun semakin lama semakin menghilang ketika matanya menangkap sosok Luhan. Luhan yang sangat sempurna, berwujud seperti dewa-dewa Yunani yang seperti tanpa cacat cela. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka tetapi tidak menghilangkan pesona dari _bocah_ itu. ya, Sempurna tetapi begitu rapuh, penuh luka tak kasat mata. Disaat itulah Sehun memilih untuk meninggalkan Yifan dan beralih pada jelmaan dewa yunani itu.

Luhan tak pernah mengenal _dosa._ Tak pelak semua orang memuja Luhan yang bagaikan malaikat itu. ia bahkan tidak pernah membeci Yifan dan sang eomma yang memperlakukannya seperti binatang.

Sungguh sangat menyedihkan di mata Sehun dan sungguh, Luhan adalah mangsa yang cukup _licin_. Iblis itu harus bersabar hingga Luhan akhirnya benar-benar _lemah_ dan akhirnya bocah itu _mendengarkan_ bisikan Sehun. dan ketika saat itu tiba, disanalah Sehun—berpura-pura— _berbaik hati_ menolong Luhan untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Wu Yifan.

Tidak ada iblis yang baik hati, kau tau? Mereka sungguh sangat pintar dan licik, hanya saja manusia terkadang sangat bodoh hingga membiarkan mahluk itu menguasai diri mereka.

Luhan tidak pernah tau jika ia yang saat ini berada dalam permainan Sehun, dan Sehun adalah pemenangnya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan Luhan. Miliknya. Tak ada yang bisa memiliki Luhan selain Sehun. Sehunlah yang akan membawa Luhan bersamanya ke neraka.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan perjanjian itu?

sesungguhnya perjanjian tersebut hanyalah bagian dari permainan Sehun. Ia bisa saja langsung membawa Luhan ke neraka, tetapi entah mengapa Sehun masih ingin bermain-main dengannya. Lagi pula, nantinya ia akan mendapatkan dua jiwa sekaligus. Bukankah itu sangat menggiurkan?

Jiwa Luhan dan juga Yifan.

* * *

Lenguhan panjang terdengar keluar dari bibir Luhan ketika cairan Sehun yang hangat memenuhi dirinya. Tubuhnya yang basah akan keringat dan air hangat disandarkannya kembali ke dinding di belakangnya. Ia berusaha mengatur ritme nafasnya yang tersengal sembari mengunci pandangannya ke arah dua iris abu-abu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lelah. Luhan menahan nafasnya ketika bibirnya dilumat halus oleh Sehun. Pria berambut hitam itu menghisap pelan bibir bawah Luhan lalu melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merindukan orang itu, Luhan." Ucap Sehun dengan nada santai namun terdengar sedikit penekanan di setiap katanya.

Luhan mengangguk lemah, ia hampir saja jatuh terkulai kalau saja Sehun tidak langsung membopongnya keluar dari kubikel shower itu dan membawa tubuh Luhan yang masih basah kembali ke kamarnya. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang berspray merah maroon itu sesaat setelah ia mengeringkan tubuh Luhan dengan handuk.

Sehun menyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang mulai menggigil dengan selimut merah gelap tebalnya kemudian menaiki ranjang berukuran king size itu lalu berbaring di samping Luhan. Ia membawa tubuh Luhan lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan yang kecil.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan pelan—seprti berbisik.

"hm?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, nafasnya menyapu dada bidang milik Sehun sedangkan jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh perut Sehun. "apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Kali ini Sehun-lah yang terdiam. Pria itu menggigit bibirnya, keningnya ia kerutkan—seperti sedang berpikir keras. Luhan masih menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, tetapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun dan membuat Luhan mendongakan kepalanya lalu menatap Sehun.

"bahkan…" Sehun terhenti, ia membalas tatapan Luhan dengan tatapan yang sungguh membuat Luhan bingung. tak pernah sekalipun Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan seperti itu—tatapan seperti orang yang _hilang—tanpa arah._ "bahkan, aku sudah tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya memiliki perasaan."

Perkataan Sehun tersebut membuat Luhan terhenyak sebelum tersenyum miris. Tentu saja, Sehun adalah seorang iblis, mana mungkin ia pernah jatuh cinta? Mana mungkin seorang iblis memiliki perasaan? Kali itu Luhan mengumpat dalam hati sekaligus bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia bisa menanyakan hal bodoh itu pada Sehun? sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa ia berharap Luhan tidak akan berkata apapun setelah itu dan benar. Luhan tidak mengatakan satu kata apapun.

Cinta, ya?

Apa itu cinta?

Sehun bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang cinta. Dan perasaan, Sehun memang sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki perasaan. Yang Sehun ingat, dulu ia pernah memilikinya, namun sesuatu terjadi dan ketika ia sadar, dirinya sudah menjadi sosok iblis seperti sekarang ini.

Ingatan masa lalunya sudah terhapus-atau mungkin dihapus? entahlah.

 _To be continue_

* * *

 _plot twist? or? lol_

 _anyway, thank you guys for the reviews._

 _hope you guys like this chapters._

 _chuu_


	4. Chapter 4: Black Feather

**Title:** Lacrimosa

 **Rated:** M - 17

 **Genres:** Supernatural, Angst, Demon!au

 **Characters:** Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, EXO

 **Author:** hunhanslave

 **Chapters:** 4/?

 **Inspired by:** Yana Toboso's Kuroshitsuji

" _Don't play with the devil, he always cheat."—Unkown_

 _ **Chapter 4:Black feather**_

September, 2027—Seoul, South Korea

Luhan hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya ketika benar-benar bahagia—tidak, Luhan sudah lupa. Sesering apapun ia berusaha mengingat kembali masa-masa ketika ia masih bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya, rasanya tidak pernah sama lagi. Kebahagiaan semu yang ia ciptakan dalam pikirannya terasa begitu hambar.

Terkadang Luhan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bisa kembali bahagia, sepertinya begitu menyenangkan. Luhan selalu iri dengan orang-orang yang tertawa lepas, seolah tak memikul beban apapun. Luhan berharap ia berada di posisi orang-orang tersebut.

Hidup Luhan dipenuhi dengan sandiwara dan orang-orang sepertinya begitu terhanyut dengan sandiwara yang dilakoni Luhan selama ini. Tak ada yang tau seseorang yang mereka anggap begitu sempurna itu adalah seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik topeng tak kasat mata. Dan percayalah, menjadi _orang lain_ itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Yifan adalah salah satu pelaku sekaligus korban. Kenapa lelaki jangkung itu disebut pelaku? Karena dialah yang merenggut seluruh kebahagiaan milik Luhan—dia dan sang eomma. Ketika Luhan mulai menganggap kedua orang itu sebagai pelipur lara setelah kepergian ibunya, kedua orang itu malah berbalik dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Yifan sungguh sangat pintar, tetapi Luhan mulai meragukan kepintarannya karena lelaki itu dengan mudahnya terjerat pesona Luhan—terbius akan kehebatan sandiwara Luhan yang begitu luar biasa.

Luhan sangat ingin menertawakan bagaimana Yifan yang begitu pintar itu dengan gampangnya tertipu dengan permainan yang Luhan lakukan. Semakin hari lelaki jangkung itu terjatuh semakin dalam tanpa ia sadari. Hanya dengan kata-kata manis dan juga menggoda serta sentuhan-sentuhan yang menggelitik mampu membuat Yifan takluk. Hal itu tak pelak membuat Luhan semakin mudah mengendalikan Yifan dan sedikit demi sedikit—tanpa sepengetahuan Yifan, Luhan mulai merenggut segala yang ia punya.

Belakangan ini Yifan terlihat begitu tertekan. Entah mengapa omset dari perusahaannya semakin menurun dan bisnis yang ia jalankan di beberapa negara juga semakin tidak stabil. Ia mengerahkan seluruh staff ahlinya untuk mencari tau sebab-sebabnya dan sepertinya seseorang telah _mencuri_ rahasia perusahaan Yifan.

Dan disitulah Luhan, berpura-pura merasa prihatin akan keadaan Yifan. Cukup dengan pelukan dan ciuman dapat membuat Yifan kembali tenang dan membeberkan apapun yang berada di pikirannya saat itu.

"Entahlah Xia Lu, siapapun orang itu tentu ia sangat pintar." Ucap Yifan. Suaranya parau seperti orang yang kelelahan. Garis-garis hitam terlihat jelas di bawah matanya.

"Begitu kah?" Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Yifan. Tangannya merangkul lengan Yifan yang terbalut sweater putih tipis sementara matanya tertuju pada jendela besar di depan mereka yang tertutup rintik hujan.

Yifan tidak membalas pertanyaan dari Luhan, ia terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak pernah terlihat begitu tertekan seperti ini sebelumnya. Luhan melirik wajah Yifan sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis—tanpa sepengetahuan Yifan tentu saja.

Mencuri arsip rahasia Lu Corp bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Luhan. Bagaimanapun, Luhan adalah _pemilik_ perusahaan yang sebenarnya. Seluruh kode pengaman dan seluk beluk perusahaan itu tersimpan rapih di otaknya selama bertahun-tahun. Yifan sungguh ceroboh sehingga ia tidak mengganti semua kode pengaman itu. Luhan bahkan hanya meminta sedikit bantuan dari Sehun untuk menjalankan aksinya—menyelinap ke dalam kantor tanpa diketahui bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk seorang iblis seperti Sehun. Padahal Luhan mengira ia akan meminta lebih banyak bantuan dari pria bermata abu-abu itu untuk hal semacam ini.

"Xia Lu.." Yifan bersuara pada akhirnya.

"Hm?"

"Lelaki berambut hitam itu…apa benar dia hanya seorang bodyguardmu saja?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada datar.

Luhan menegapkan duduknya lalu menatap Yifan dengan tatapan bingungnya sebelum menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya pelrahan. "Ya, memang benar. Tetapi Sehun adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku."

Yifan mengeraskan rahangnya. Entah kenapa, ia seperti tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakan Luhan barusan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku belum bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang, Yifan." Luhan menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Tentu saja Luhan tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa orang itu—Sehun adalah iblis yang telah mengikat perjanjian dengannya.

Bukan. Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin Yifan dengar. Wajah pria itu terlihat memerah akibat emosi yang memuncak, dan tanpa hitungan detik Yifan pun mendorong tubuh Luhan sehingga tubuh kurus itu terlentang di atas sofa kulit yang sedari tadi mereka duduki. Luhan terperanjat ketika Yifan mencengkram kedua tangannya kuat. Tatapan Yifan terlihat begitu menusuk—tatapan itu, Luhan sungguh mengenal tatapan itu, tatapan yang ditakutinya.

"Katakan padaku, Xia Lu!" Pintah Yifan dengan nada tinggi. Ia semakin mempererat cengkraman tangannya membuat Luhan meringis. "Katakan padaku kalau dia bukan siapa-siapa!" nada tinggi itu lagi.

"Lepaskan…"Gumam Luhan pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika sekelebat masa lalunya kembali terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Ia telah membuat Yifan marah, dan itu adalah hal yang ditakuti Luhan. Sampai sekarang?

Yifan kembali mengeraskan rahangnya, kali ini wajah Luhan yang merasakan cengkraman kuat dari Yifan dan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya menahan sakit yang menjalar di kulit pipinya. "Kau sudah menjadi _milikku_ , Xia Lu. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengambilmu dariku."

Dan dengan kasar, Yifan mencium bibir Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya—membiarkan lidah Yifan membongkar semua yang ada di dalam mulut Luhan.

Luhan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Yifan darinya tetapi kekuatan Yifan yang lebih besar membuat seluruh usaha Luhan menjadi sia-sia. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya ketika tangan Yifan mulai melucuti kemeja yang Luhan kenakan.

"Yifan!" Pekik Luhan panik disela ciuman ganas yang diberikan Yifan. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini terjadi. Tidak lagi. Luhan tidak ingin Yifan kembali mengerayangi tubuhnya seperti dulu. _Luhan takut_

Seringai lebar terpampang jelas di wajah Yifan ketika ia menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Luhan—tidak terlalu jauh, karena Luhan masih bisa mencium aroma cologne mahal milik lelaki jangkung itu. Yifan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak disukai Luhan sampai kapanpun—tatapan mengerikan yang selalu Yifan perlihatkan sebelum pria itu mulai menyiksa Luhan.

"Kau tau, Xia Lu?" Yifan kembali mencengkram pipi Luhan—kali ini lebih kuat. Nafasnya terengah-engah, menandakan kemarahannya yang semakin tidak terkontrol. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh _milikku_ selain aku. Dan orang bernama Sehun itu…Aku akan mematahkan lehernya sebentar lagi." Lanjut Yifan dengan nada dingin.

Luhan tidak berkata apapun. Lidahnya seolah keluh meskipun ia sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yifan. Tangannya yang bergetar kemudian menyentuh tangan Yifan yang masih mencengkram pipinya, matanya yang berair menatap lekat-lekat dua iris orb di depannya.

Tidak, Yifan tidak akan melakukan apa yang ia katakana tadi. Karena, sebelum Yifan melakukan hal itu, Sehunlah yang akan lebih dulu mematahkan leher Yifan.

"Katakan sesuatu, Xia Lu." Bisik Yifan.

"Se…Sehun…" Suara Luhan terdengar sangat pelan, seperti berbisik.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun, hm?" Seringaian itu lagi.

Luhan menelan ludahnya sebelum mengatupkan kedua matanya. "Tolong aku…"

Suara tertawa Yifan yang renyah menggema di seluruh ruangan bercat putih itu, menertawakan bagaimana menyedihkannya lelaki mungil di depannya. Yifan baru saja berniat untuk kembali mencium Luhan ketika pintu silver itu di banting dengan kasar, dan tanpa hitungan detik Sehun sudah berada di sana—menjerat leher Yifan dengan tangan kanannya yang pucat.

"Mahluk yang menjijikan." Ucap Sehun tepat di telinga Yifan. Kuku-kukunya menacap di leher Yifan dan membuat pria itu semakin merontah.

Sehun terkekeh pelan sebelum menarik tubuh Yifan dan menyandarkan pria itu di tembok putih polos di belakangnya kuat—sangat kuat sampai bisa meretakan tulang punggung lelaki jangkung itu. Yifan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kaget bercampur ngeri, ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan muncul di sana—di apartemennya. Sehun membalas tatapan Yifan, dua iris abu-abu itu sungguh menusuk dan Yifan melebarkan matanya ketika dua iris abu-abu tadi berubah warna menjadi merah—semerah api neraka yang nantinya akan membakar Yifan.

"Kudengar kau ingin mematahkan leherku, benar begitu?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara rendah. Yifan tidak membalas, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa membalas. Bahkan untuk menarik oksigen saja terasa sangat sulit.

"Sebaiknya apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya, Mr. Huang?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati keduanya dan berhenti ketika jaraknya dan juga kedua orang itu hanya sekitar satu meter. Matanya yang sembab menatap Yifan yang terlihat hampir kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Ah ah, Mr. Huang…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menatap Yifan dan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan membentuk seulas senyuman. "Aku sudah tak sabar menghabisinya. Apa aku bisa melakukannya hari ini?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu tertawa pelan. "Tidak, Sehun. Aku belum melihat dia benar-benar menderita." Ucap Luhan. Ia kembali membuka matanya lalu melemparkan senyuman pada Yifan.

Sepertinya hari itu adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Yifan. Luhan berani menjamin itu, tentu saja.

"Lepaskan dia, Sehun." Pinta Luhan yang langsung dituruti Sehun.

Tubuh Yifan terkulai di lantai marmer abu-abu itu, ia terbatuk-batuk ketika oksigen kembali memenuhi paru-parunya yang hampir kosong. Luhan kemudian mendekati Yifan lalu berjongkok di depan pria itu tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Aku masih belum ingin melihat kakakku mati."

Seketika waktu seolah terhenti. Udara seperti kembali menipis dan membuat Yifan sesak. _Kakak._ Kata-kata itu beberapa kali ia ucapkan berulang-ulang. Tidak mungkin! Orang di depannya itu tidak mungkin adalah adiknya. Yifan sangat yakin ia telah menghabisi nyawa sang adik beberapa tahun lalu.

"Terkejut?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengelus kepala Yifan.

"Ti…tidak mungkin!"

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang yang sudah mati muncul kembali di hadapanmu." Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau…" Yifan berusaha untuk menegapkan badannya tetapi sakit yang teramat sangat di punggungnya membuat pria itu kembali tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Orang yang kau bunuh beberapa tahun lalu, dia memang sudah mati." Gumam Luhan. "Dan orang yang kau lihat di depanmu ini adalah orang yang nantinya akan membawamu bersama-sama dengan orang yang kau bunuh itu…ke neraka."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Yifan sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

Kamar itu begitu gelap, hanya cahaya rembulan yang mengintip di sela-sela gorden yang menerangi kamar tersebut. Luhan meringkuk di ranjangnya dengan kaki ditekuk sampai dada. Jari-jarinya yang bergetar hebat bertautan satu sama lain sementara pipinya kini basah dengan air mata yang sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Yifan, pria itu sudah tau kalau Luhan masih hidup. Seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu karena Sehun akan selalu ada di sana untuknya, tetapi kejadian di apartemen Yifan tadi masih mengusik pikiran Luhan.

Tatapan itu—tatapan menakutkan itu sanggup membuat organ tubuh Luhan lumpuh untuk sesaat. Luhan masih takut pada Yifan, itulah faktanya. Meskipun Luhan berusaha untuk mengelak, ketakutan itu tentu tidak akan pernah menghilang.

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan tangan kekar kini memeluknya dari belakang. Nafas lembut Sehun menyapu tengkuk Luhan yang berkeringat.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Sehun.

Luhan membalikan badannya lalu menatap Sehun dengan mata sembabnya. Wajah Sehun terlihat begitu sempurna meskipun Luhan hanya melihatnya dibantu dengan cahaya rembulan yang temaram. "Sehun…aku—" "Sttt…"

Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luhan. Pipi tirusnya yang basah terlihat berkilau akibat sinar sang bulan sementara mata merahnya masih terlihat begitu indah—indah namun sekaligus rapuh.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, dan baik keduanya tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu. Luhan tidak akan pernah bosan terhanyut dalam dua iris abu-abu itu sedangkan Sehun tidak akan pernah menolak jika harus menatap hazel milik Luhan sampai kapanpun.

Luhan dengan reflek memejamkan kedua matanya ketika wajah Sehun semakin mendekat—seolah ia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di depan dada Sehun ketika bibir lelaki itu menyapu bibirnya lembut. Tidak terjadi apa-apa selama beberapa detik, keduanya hanya saling menempelkan bibir namun sesuatu yang sungguh menggelitik seperti mengeliat di sekujur tubuh Luhan. Entah Sehun merasakannya atau tidak, tetapi setiap kali lelaki itu menyentuh Luhan, perasaan itu selalu mengusik Luhan—membuat ia tidak tenang.

"Mh…" Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Luhan ketika Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan, meminta izin agar lidahnya bisa masuk ke dalam mulut pria berambut violet itu, dan Luhan tidak akan pernah menolak.

Sehun menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan ketika lidahnya dan juga lidah Luhan saling beradu dengan gerakan yang lembut dan lamban, namun lama kelamaan keduanya menjadi tidak sabaran. Keduanya menginginkan lebih. Tak pelak cumbuan lamban tadi semakin lama semakin memanas. Keduanya saling melumat dengan kasar, memautkan lidah tanpa henti dan menghisap dengan kuatnya. Kalau saja pasokan udara tidak semakin menipis, Sehun dan Luhan enggan untuk melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Luhan," Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, membingkai wajah mungil Luhan yang kini basah dengan keringat.

Luhan tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menempelkan bibirnya dan juga Sehun, hanya kecupan singkat namun berhasil membuat Sehun resah. _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu, Sehun." Bisik Luhan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Begitukah?" _Begitukah?_ Apa benar Luhan tidak akan pernah menyesal? Lalu kenapa Sehun berfirasat sesuatu akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua?

Iblis memang tidak memiliki perasaan, tetapi mereka punya insting yang sangat kuat dan terkadang insting itu membuat Sehun tidak tenang. Ia sudah beberapa kali berfirasat yang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Sesuatu mungkin—sesuatu akan terjadi padanya dan juga Luhan, dan Sehun tau waktu itu akan tiba sebentar lagi. Dan apapun yang akan terjadi itu, Sehun akan memastikan Luhan tidak akan terluka.

* * *

"Ah Sehun…Sehun!" Pekik Luhan ketika Sehun mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam dirinya. Tubuh polosnya kini bersimbah keringat, sama seperti Sehun. Lelaki pemilik hazel itu mendesah hebat ketika Sehun menghentak titik prostatnya beberapa kali sementara jari-jari Sehun bermain-main dengan _member_ Luhan yang mengeras.

Sehun mengerang ketika ia merasakan Luhan semakin menghimpitnya, dan jujur saja itu sangatlah memabukan. Apapun yang ada pada diri Luhan sungguh memabukan. Luhan sungguh sangat adiktif—membuat candu.

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan memompanya, membombardir titik kenikmatan Luhan dengan hentakan yang tidak berkesudahan. Luhan mengejang, ia mencengkram bahu bidang Sehun sebelum cairan putih kental menyembur dan menciprati dada dan juga perut Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan singkat dan pria mungil itu melenguh pelan ketika sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi dirinya. Tubuh Sehun terjatuh menimpa tubuh Luhan. Nafas keduanya memburu dan rasa lelah langsung terasa.

Suara hujan dan juga petir yang menyambar-nyambar memecah keheningan malam itu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi tetapi Sehun dan Luhan masih saling menatap dalam diam. Keduanya sungguh menikmati keadaan diam seperti itu—memuji satu sama lain tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa memang semua iblis tidak memiliki perasaan?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata sendu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mempererat dekapannya pada Luhan. "Ya. Begitulah."

Luhan mendesah berat kemudian memejamkan matanya. Hatinya berkedut-kedut nyeri ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Ya, Luhan tau itu—bahkan sebelum Sehun mengatakannya. Hanya saja Luhan selalu ingin memastikannya berkali-kali, meskipun Luhan tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" Kini Sehun yang balik bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan kembali mendesah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan seharusnya tidak menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Malahan hal tersebut semakin membuat kedutan di hatinya menjadi-jadi. _Sungguh sakit._

Sejujurnya kedutan-kedutan itu sudah dirasakan Luhan sejak lama, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Tapi semakin lama, kedutan itu semakin tidak terkontrol dan Luhan akhirnya menyerah. Lekaki itu lelah.

Luhan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Sehun—si iblis yang saat ini mendekap tubuhnya erat, namun Luhan bukanlah orang yang kuat untuk tidak terlena dengan pesona Sehun. Luhan akhirnya mengakui, ia telah mengingkari janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia jatuh cinta.

Luhan semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Sehun. Ia tersenyum miris sebelum alam mimpi membawanya pergi sejenak dari kenyataan.

Suara nafas Luhan yang terdengar stabil menandakan bahwa lelaki itu telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sehun mendesah pelan, kedua iris abu-abunya menatap kosong langit malam di luar jendela sebelum menyusul Luhan kealam mimpi sesaat setelah ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri termasuk pertanyaan yang tadi ditanyakan Luhan padanya.

 _Apa memang semua iblis tidak memiliki perasaan?_

 _Lalu , jika benar begitu, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini?_

 _Kenapa setiap kali ia menatap Luhan, sesuatu seperti ingin keluar dari dadanya?_

 _-To Be Continue-_

* * *

 _Note:_

 _halo halo! akhirnya bisa update ff ini juga._

 _kemarin sempat kehilangan inspirasi jadi maaf kalo chap ini rada gaje. (chap lain juga gaje kali plis deh haha)_

 _anyway, thanks buat review2 dari readers sekalian yg bikin aku semangat nulis lagi ! maaf ga bisa bales satu- satu TTTT_

 _oh iya, special thanks buat HunhanKaisoo & kyoonel1220 yang udah ngasih saran cara pengetikan yang baik kkk_

 _dan soal pemilihan bahasa untuk kata-kata yg 'Rated' itu, alasan aku pilih kata 'member' sama 'entrace' biar ga_

 _terlalu fulgar._

 _this is NC-17 after all, jadi aku nggak bikin smut scene yang hot like cabe wkwk don't expect too much_

 _for the smut scenes TTTT_

 _last, ff ini bakalan selesai sebentar lagi hehe_

 _teaser buat next chap nih, ntar ada yg muncul di next chap. siapa ya? kkk_

 _okay then, see you!_


	5. Chapter 5: Chances

**Title:** Lacrimosa

 **Rated:** M - 17

 **Genres:** Supernatural, Angst, Demon!au

 **Characters:** Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, EXO

 **Author:** hunhanslave

 **Chapters:** 5/?

 **Inspired by:** Yana Toboso's Kuroshitsuji

" _The pain isn't gone, but I've learned to live with it."—unknown_

 _ **Chapter 5: A Chance**_

Yifan meringis pelan ketika ia merebahkan punggungnya di atas ranjang berspray putih miliknya. Sakit yang begitu menyiksa masih sangat dirasakan Yifan meskipun ini sudah minggu ke dua setelah kejadian di apartemennya—kejadian yang membuat Yifan tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari.

Luhan masih hidup.

Luhan, adiknya yang dikiranya sudah mati beberapa tahun lalu ternyata adalah orang yang kembali merenggut hatinya untuk yang kedua kali, orang yang untuk kedua kalinya membuat hidup Yifan menjadi sangat kacau.

Bayang-bayang memori masa lalu bersama Luhan kembali terngiang-ngian di kepala Yifan. Luhan yang sangat lemah, rapuh dan bodoh. Ya, bodoh karena membiarkan Yifan dan sang eomma mengancurkan kebahagiaannya.

Luhan yang sekarang sungguh sangat berbeda. Kembali dengan nama Huang Xia Lu, orang yang dengan usianya yang sangat muda mampu menguasai pasar bisnis di Asia, angkuh, juga begitu karismatik dan seduktif. Yifan tidak pernah mengira Luhan dan Xia Lu adalah orang yang sama, meskipun Yifan sempat berpikir demikian pada awalnya.

Yifan kembali meringis. Kini kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Terlalu banyak hal membingungkan yang terjadi dan itu sangat sukses membuat Yifan kacau balau.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar-putar di otak Yifan. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa selamat? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Apa Luhan kembali untuk menghancurkannya?

"Yifan, bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?" Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan makeup tebal terlihat mengintip di balik pintu. Wanita itu kemudian melangkah masuk lalu duduk di ranjang tersebut kemudian mengelus tangan Yifan yang terbalut long sleeve cokelat muda.

"Ini semua membuatku pusing, _ma._ Bagaimana mungkin—" " _Ma_ juga memikirkan hal yang sama, Yifan. Kenapa setan kecil itu bisa hidup? Bukankah kau sudah membunuhnya?"

Yifan menghela nafas panjang. Jari-jari panjangnya memijat-mijat pelipisnya, berusaha membuat pening di kepalanya bisa hilang sejenak.

Ling mendesah berat. Wanita itu menatap nanar sang anak. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menggenggam tangan Yifan erat. " _Ma_ sudah menyewa _bodyguard_ untukmu. Aku tau, si setan kecil itu sedang berusaha mengambil _semua_ yang kita punya, dan orang yang eomma kerjakan ini adalah orang yang akan melindungimu, eomma, harta kita—semuanya."

"siapapun itu, dia haruslah orang yang hebat, _ma._ Karena Xia—Luhan juga memiliki boryguard…mahluk mengerikan yang selalu berada bersamanya." Ujar Yifan. Suaranya yang parau semakin memperlihatkan betapa lelahnya lelaki jangkung itu.

Ia kini tau bahwa Sehun, orang yang disebut-sebut Luhan sebagai bodyguardnya bukanlah manusia biasa. Atau mungkin bisa saja Sehun memang bukan manusia. Yifan bisa merasakan hawa menusuk ketika berada di dekat lelaki berambut hitam itu, dan Yifan semakin yakin ketika kedua iris ash grey dingin milik lelaki itu berubah menjadi merah, semerah kobaran api yang seperti ingin melahap Yifan saat itu juga.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan dia merenggut apa yang sudah kita miliki sekarang." Desis Yifan berusaha meyakinkan sang eomma kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, meskipun dalam hatinya, lelaki itu sedikit meragukan perkataannya sendiri.

* * *

Seoul sesungguhnya bukanlah kota yang menarik untuk dijadikan tempat _bermain_ para iblis. Bukan karena orang-orang di sana memiliki jiwa religius yang tinggi—percayalah, hanya segelintir orang yang masih ingin selalu dekat dengan Tuhan di sini. Kebanyakan dari mereka, agama hanyalah penghias kartu tanda pengenal saja.

Orang-orang di Seoul terlalu mudah untuk dipermainkan. Mungkin salah satu alasannya karena memang mereka sepertinya tidak ingin mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan? Entahlah, tetapi itu mempermudah kerja iblis.

Tetapi banyak dari mahluk-mahluk tersebut yang tidak menyukai Seoul. Menurut mereka, waktu permainan mereka di sana terlalu singkat, karena manusia terlalu gampang jatuh dalam jebakan mereka.

Salah satu iblis yang termasuk disana adalah Sehun. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mencari korban di kota bising itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke sana. Entahlah, mungkin karena Sehun _dulunya_ berasal dari Seoul?

Tak ada satupun yang Sehun ingat tentang masa lalunya selain kota dimana ia berasal. Ketika ia membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya setelah _sesuatu_ terjadi padanya, ia sudah berada di sana—di neraka—rumah barunya. Ia tidak memiliki rekaman memori apapun sebelum kejadian itu. Tentu saja, karena ketika seseorang berubah menjadi iblis, seluruh ingatan masa lalunya akan di hapus. Sehun bahkan heran kenapa ia masih bisa mengingat dimana ia tinggal dulu.

Ketika Sehun untuk pertama kalinya mendaratkan pandangannya kepada Luhan, disitulah ia akhirnya merasakan betapa menyenangkannya bermain-main di Seoul. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat begitu rapuh namun sekaligus kuat. Sehun pun harus berusaha lebih keras agar Luhan bisa terjerat permainannya.

Ada sesuatu dari diri Luhan yang membuat Sehun begitu menginginkannya. Entah apapun itu, Sehun juga tidak tau. Tiba-tiba saja ia begitu tertarik dengan Luhan, dan hal tersebut membuat keinginannya untuk mendapatkan jiwa Luhan menjadi menggebu-gebu.

Untuk mendapatkan jiwa seorang manusia tidaklah mudah. Para iblis haruslah menunggu si pemilik jiwa itu mati sebelum bisa mengambil jiwanya. Tetapi, jika manusia membuat perjanjian dengan iblis, maka setelah perjanjian itu selesai dilaksanakan, maka jiwa dari manusia tersebut harus diserahkan pada si iblis.

Cara kedua itu memang sangat rumit, hanya segelintir iblis yang bisa mengikat perjanjian dengan manusia—iblis iblis yang beruntung, mereka tidak perlu menunggu si manusia mati.

Ketika Luhan akhrinya mengikat perjanjian dengan Sehun, dirinya sangat senang karena setelah itu, Luhan akan menjadi miliknya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa waktu saja.

Awalnya Sehun memang hanya ingin jiwa Luhan, tetapi semakin lama entah mengapa sesuatu yang aneh mulai menggerogoti dirinya—sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tidak nyaman—sesuatu yang membuat Sehun merasa sangat gelisah ketika berada di samping Luhan.

Sehun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan. Bukankah iblis tidak memiliki perasaan? Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya saat itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di samping Sehun. Jas hitam pas badannya terlihat begitu elegan dengan kemeja hitam dan juga dasi merah yang melingkar di kerahnya. Rambutnya yang kini berwarna lavender ditata sedemikian rupa.

"Bukankah kau ada rapat direksi dengan Yifan untuk membahas keberhasilanmu mendapatkan Lu Company?" Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gemerlap lampu Seoul yang terlihat begitu menakjubkan dari lantai 30 gedung tersebut—Lu Company.

Luhan terkekeh pelan meskipun ia sadar, Sehun sepertinya tidak ingin menatapnya berlama-lama. Tidak seperti biasanya. "Sebentar lagi, apa kau tidak ingin ikut ke dalam?"

"Kau mau aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja, Sehun. Siapa yang tau kalau nanti Yifan tiba-tiba saja menodongku dengan pistol atau menusuk perutku ketika kami sedang berjabat tangan?" Luhan menggenggam lengan Sehun yang terbalut kemeja hitam, lalu menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Sehun yang akhirnya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan langsung membunuhnya saat itu juga jika ia berani melakukan hal itu padamu." Gumam Sehun sembari menangkup pipi kanan Luhan dengan lalu membalas senyuman Luhan dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sensasi hangat dan juga menggelitik membuat Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika kulit pipinya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sehun yang dingin. Degup jantungnya begitu cepat, seperti sehabis lari marathon. Luhan harap Sehun tidak mengengar gemuruh jantungnya yang begitu berisik itu.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ajak Luhan sebelum menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun dan berjalan menuju ruang rapat, sementara Sehun mengikutinya dalam diam.

* * *

Suasana ruang rapat yang tadinya cukup riuh seketika menjadi senyap ketika Luhan dan juga Sehun muncul. Luhan memasang senyum manis seperti biasa. Ia pun kemudian berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang berada di ujung meja—tepat di depan Yifan yang kini menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Sementara Sehun mengambil tempat di belakang Luhan.

"Apa kabar, Yifan?"Tanya Luhan. Kedua ujung bibirnya ditarik sehingga menciptakan senyuman.

Mungkin untuk orang lain, senyuman Luhan adalah senyuman yang sangat indah untuk dipandang berlama-lama, tetapi bagi Yifan senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang penduh tipu daya. Senyuman palsu.

"Sangat baik, Mr. Huang." Yifan berusaha terdengar tenang.

Ia kemudian melirik Sehun. Ia menahan nafas, hanya sesaat. Tatapan Sehun membuatnya merinding. "Sepertinya kau membawa bodyguardmu juga di sini. Baiklah kalau begitu." Lanjut Yifan sebelum meraih ponselnya. Jari-jarinya bermain-main di layar ponsel itu sejenak lalu mendongakan kepala dan tersenyum tipis pada Luhan. "Aku juga akan membawa bodyguarku."

Pintu abu-abu itu kembali terbuka. Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya . Tak lama seorang lelaki berambut _pinkish brown_ muncul di balik pintu. Lelaki itu menerawang ke seluruh ruangan sebelum berjalan mendekati Yifan yang tengah tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Lengan kemeja hitamnya digulung hingga sikut, dan dua kancing kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan kalung perak berbandul segitiga dengan lingkaran seperti iris mata di tengahnya.

Luhan hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan bingung, lain halnya dengan Sehun yang menatap lelaki tersebut dengan tatapan seperti ingin menguliti lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang kini berdiri di belakang Yifan.

Lelaki itu pun membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tatapan mengejek. Sungguh tatapan yang sangat tidak disukainya. Bibir penuh milik lelaki itu membentuk seringaian—seringaian yang sangat dikenal Sehun.

 _Kai_

Sehun menyebut nama lelaki itu dalam hati. Dari semua tempat di Seoul, ia tidak pernah menduga akan bertemu dengan Kai di sana—di kantor Yifan. Tetapi akhirnya Sehun ingat akan sesuatu. _Kai tidak benar-benar melepaskan Yifan_.

Yifan tidak mengikat perjanjian dengan Kai—tidak, Yifan tidak melakukan itu, Sehun sangat yakin karena tidak ada tanda apapun yang menunjukan bahwa lelaki jangkung itu bersekutu dengan Kai. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang memiliki tattoo pentagram kecil di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang selalu ia tutupi dengan jam tangan. Lalu kenapa Kai bisa muncul disana? Bukankah dia biasanya tidak menampakan diri seperti ini? Entahlah. Yang pasti, setelah ini Sehun akan mencari tau alasannya.

Di sisi lain, Kai menyadari bahwa Sehun sepertinya terkejut dan tidak senang dengan kemunculannya di sana. Tatapan tajam dari lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu terus menusuknya. Namun itu hanya membuat Kai terkekeh pelan.

Dua iris onyxnya kemudian menatap lelaki mungil yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. _Doe eyes_ nya terlihat begitu cantik dipadukan dengan hidung mungil dan juga bibir plum yang menggoda. Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya, lelaki itu tidak berubah ternyata. Malahan semakin terlihat menakjubkan. Tidak heran Sehun begitu terobsesi dengannya.

Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum melemparkan seringaiannya pada Luhan yang masih menatapnya bingung. _sepertinya permainan ini akan sangat menyenangkan._

* * *

Yifan mengeratkan giginya geram. Nafasnya tersengal—tak kuasa menahan emosi yang sudah di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul meja kayu yang di cat hitam tersebut, memunculkan suara keras yang membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Dia…" Yifan bangun dari duduknya lalu menatap Luhan yang hanya tersenyum simpul. "Dia menipuku! Dia mencuri rahasia perusahaan ini! Apa kalian tidak percaya padaku?!" Suara Yifan terdengar sedikit bergetar di akhir kalimatnya.

"Maaf, direktur. Tapi, kami sudah menginfestigasi laporan anda dan tidak terbutkti Mr. Huang menipu ataupun mencuri di perusahaan ini." Ucap pria paruh berkacamata sembari membaca berkas di tangannya.

Yifan terkekeh paksa. Ia kembali menatap Luhan, kali ini dengan tatapan yang penuh amarah, kebencian, dan juga kekecewaan. "Sungguh ini sangat konyol!"

"Seluruh asset perusahaan ini sudah sepenuhnya dialihkan kepada Huang Company." Pria paruh baya tadi menambahkan.

Kali ini Yifan hanya diam. Ia sudah tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Semuanya kosah katanya lenyap begitu saja bersamaan dengan lenyapnya seluruh kekayaan yang ia punya. Semua ini karena Luhan, si licik berhati _iblis_ itu.

Yifan sudah berjanji pada eommanya bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan ini semua terjadi, tetapi Luhan terlalu cepat—terlalu cerdik. Ditambah dengan bantuan mahluk itu—Sehun, semuanya menjadi semakin mudah untuk Luhan.

Janji adalah janji. Yifan akan merengut semuanya kembali meski ia harus _membunuh_ Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Oh atau mungkin, melihat Luhan mati di depan matanya tanpa mengotori tangannya sedikitpun. _Kai_ yang akan melakukannya untuk Yifan. Sebentar lagi.

"Aku akan kembali, Kai." Ujar Yifan sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tangan menggenggam ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seluruh orang yang berada di sana satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah memberikan selamat kepada Luhan yang mendapatkan untung yang begitu besar, dan meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan dan juga Kai di sana.

Sehun baru saja berniat membuka mulutnya, tetapi Kai terlebih dahulu menghalanginya. "Jadi kau yang bernama Luhan itu?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menarik Sehun untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Entahlah, tetapi Luhan mencium bahaya di sana. "Siapa kau?"

"Jangan mendekatinya, Kai." Sehun memperingatkan ketika Kai maju beberapa langkah.

Kai pun menuruti perkataan Sehun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu tertawa pelan. Matanya tak sekalipun terlepas dari Luhan. "Hm-mm, sekarang aku tau alasan mengapa Sehun sangat senang bermain-main denganmu."

"Apa…maksudmu?"

Entah sejak kapan Sehun sudah berada di depan Kai. Gerakannya begitu cepat sehingga Luhan pun tidak sadar. Sehun mencengkram kerah milik Kai, membuat hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan. Mata abu-abu Sehun berubah menjadi merah, sama halnya dengan Kai.

"Diamlah, Kai. Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau berada di sini?" Sehun mempererat cengkramannya, sementara Kai hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia terlihat begitu santai, seperti tidak takut sedikitpun pada Sehun.

"Wow, sepertinya kau lupa siapa yang berjasa sangat besar padamu, Sehun."

Perkataan Kai itu membuat Sehun sedikit merenggangkan cengkramannya, dua iris _fire red_ tadi perlahan kembali berubah menjadi _ash grey._

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan merebut _milikmu_. Aku malah akan membantumu mempermudah usahamu." Ucap Kai sebelum mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan sejenak sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Siapa dia, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada pelan. Ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menepuk kepala Luhan beberapa kali. "Hanya teman lama, jangan khawatir."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Teman lama? Apa itu berarti orang yang bernama Kai itu sama seperti Sehun? Sepertinya memang begitu. Hanya saja Luhan tidak ingin bertanya lebih banyak pada Sehun. Belum sekarang.

 _To be continue_

* * *

 _Halo halo_

 _akhirnya aku bisa update chap 5 juga TTTT_

 _maaf rada lama. ada masalah dikit sama laptop jadinya ga bisa dipake seminggu lebih TTTT_

 _anyway, makasih banget yg udah mau capek-capek review story absurd ini kkk_

 _kalian yg bikin aku semangat buat nulis XD_

 _last, 2 more chapters to go. tenang, udah mau end kok wkwk_

 _oke deh, see you~_


	6. Chapter 6: red tears

**Title:** Lacrimosa

 **Rated:** M - 17

 **Genres:** Supernatural, Angst, Demon!au

 **Characters:** Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, EXO

 **Author:** hunhanslave

 **Chapters:** 6/?

 **Inspired by:** Yana Toboso's Kuroshitsuji

" _it started with fairy tale, and ended with a nightmare."—unknown_

 _ **Chapter 6: Red Tears**_

Tak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan betapa besar kebencian Kai pada manusia—Mahluk-mahluk bodoh yang menyedihkan. Kebencian itu bukanlah tanpa dasar, ia memiliki alasan atas hal tersebut.

Hampir semua iblis penghuni neraka dulunya adalah manusia, Kai merupakan salah satunya. Disaat iblis-iblis lainnya lupa tentang masa lalu mereka, pemuda itu masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia berubah menjadi iblis. Kai tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya sekalipun ia sungguh sangat ingin menghapus seluruh ingatan masa lalunya.

Acerbus adalah iblis _superior_ yang menjadikan Kai sebagai pengikutnya—sebagai tangan kanannya. Ketika jiwa manusia jatuh ke tangan para iblis _superior,_ maka manusia-manusia tersebut akan menjadi iblis yang kuat—iblis yang memimpin para iblis lainnya— _mid level._

Berbeda dengan iblis-iblis _low-level_ , ingatan iblis _mid-level_ tidak akan pernah dihapus dan mereka pun memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol manusia lebih besar daripada iblis di level terendah.

Kai sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan untuk menjadi sosok iblis seperti sekarang ini, tetapi kebencianlah yang mengubah segalanya. Kebenciannya kepada orang-orang yang dulu pernah menyakitinya.

Kai masih sangat ingat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya memaksa Kai kecil untuk mencuri dan juga mengemis, dan Kai masih ingat bagaimana mereka mencuci otak pemuda itu dan menjadikannya sosok pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin yang kejam—ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hati.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa manusia yang mati di tangannya, Kai pun tidak peduli. Menurutnya nyawa manusia-manusia itu sama sekali tidak berharga. Tetapi, _sesuatu_ yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya terjadi dan membuat Kai tersadar—membuat Kai kembali pada jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Saat itulah rasa kebenciannya pada kedua orang tuanya dan juga pada manusia tumbuh.

Baginya, sebagian besar manusia di dunia ini adalah sampah dan sebagian kecilnya lagi adalah orang baik. Namun sayang, sebaik-baiknya manusia tersebut tidak akan menjamin nasibnya akan baik pula.

* * *

Kai menghisap batang rokok yang terselip di jari-jarinya dalam, sebelum menghembuskan asap putih yang kemudian langsung hilang diterpa angin. Hiruk pikuk kota Seoul di malam hari menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk pemuda itu. Lampu-lampu yang gemerlap serta suara kendaraan bermotor yang bersahut-sahutan membuat Kai tersenyum tipis. Dari atas gedung pencakar langit itu, semuanya terlihat begitu indah namun sekaligus menyedihkan.

Pemuda itu merenggangkan otot lehernya lalu membuang puntung rokoknya di sembarang tempat sebelum bangun dari duduknya kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya kau memang sangat merindukanku, Sehun-ah." Ucap Kai tanpa melirik Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sedingin tatapannya.

"Hm? Bukankah kau sudah menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Kai menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya.

"Dan kau belum menjawabku." Balas Sehun cepat.

"Ah ya, kau benar." Gumam Kai.

Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering, dua iris _onyx_ nya menatap Sehun lekat-lekat sebelum mendekati pemuda itu. Rambut cokelat tuanya yang ditata terlihat berantakan, parfum beraroma maskulinnya menusuk indera penciuman Sehun saat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja, Sehun."

Sehun memicingkan matanya, seolah memaksa Kai untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kai kembali terkekeh. Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun bertemu dengan Kai setelah sekian lama dan Sehun masih sangat hafal bagaimana suara kekehan Kai—meremehkan, seduktif.

Kai sama sekali tidak berubah, kecuali warna rambutnya yang terlihat lebih gelap. Kai yang berada di depan Sehun ini masilah Kai yang Sehun kenal.

Sebenarnya, Sehun sangat terkejut melihat kemunculan Kai yang tiba-tiba. Sejak ia memilih untuk membantu Luhan membalaskan dendam pria mungil itu, Kai menghilang entah kemana. Sehun sesungguhnya mencari-cari keberadaan Kai diam-diam. Biar bagaimanapun, Kai adalah _sahabatnya_. Sehun tidak membenci Kai, ia hanya kaget kenapa Kai bisa muncul disana dan bersama dengan Yifan.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu." Ujar Kai seraya melemparkan senyum simpul pada Sehun. "Aku bekerja untuk Wu Yifan, kau tau untuk apa?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kai menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sesaat sebelum ia meraih kotak rokok di kantong jaket kulitnya kemudian menarik sebatang rokok lalu menyisipkan batang rokok berwarna putih itu di sela-sela telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, percikan api dari korek api membuat wajahnya sesaat terlihat lebih jelas.

"Aku dibayar untuk membunuh Luhan…" Ia menghisap batang rokok itu, asap dari gulungan tembakau itu menggerogoti tenggorokan dan juga paru-parunya sebelum keluar melalui cela bibirnya. "…dan juga dirimu."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia memang sudah menduga hal tersebut. Namun, Sehun tau Kai tidak akan melakukan itu. Tidak akan pernah.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu, Kai." Kata Sehun santai. Rambut hitamnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin malam yang semakin kencang.

Kai menarik ujung bibirnya. "Ya, aku memang tidak akan membunuhmu," Ia menepuk bahu Sehun pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tetapi tidak dengan Luhan."

"Kau akan membunuh Luhan? Bukankah dia miliku, Kai? Jiwanya miliku, kau tidak bisa sembarangan membunuhnya!"Suara Sehun meninggi.

"Apa kau lupa, Sehun? Aku bisa melenyapkan jiwa seseorang juga. Membuatnya menghilang, baik dari dunia manusia ataupun dunia iblis, sekalipun kau sudah mengikat perjanjian dengan manusia tersebut." Dua iris onyx itu kini berubah menjadi merah, semerah percikan api dari korek yang tadi dipegang Kai.

Sejenak suasana di tempat itu menjadi senyap. Hanya deru angin dan juga suara kendaraan bermotor yang sayup-sayup terdengar di indera pendengaran kedua pemuda itu.

Sehun benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Ia lupa bahwa Kai memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Desis Sehun pada akhirnya. Kepalanya ditundukan sementara jari-jari tangannya dikepalkan.

Kai tertawa hambar. Asap putih yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya menyeruak ke udara. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan alasannya padamu, Sehun." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu menepuk kepala Sehun beberapa kali. "Karena, kau tidak harus tau semua apa yang ada di pikiranku."

"Ternyata tidak ada yang namanya persahabatan di dunia iblis, bukan begitu?" Sehun mendongakan kepalanya. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat dua iris _fire red_ yang ada di depannya.

Kai tersenyum tipis. Ekspresinya saat itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Sehun. "Ya, begitulah."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Luhan." Ucap Sehun sedikit menekan kata _Luhan_.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Sehun." Kata Kai sebelum berjalan melewati Sehun kemudian dengan sekejap menghilang di kegelapan bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat membalas perkataan Kai itu.

Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja menggerogoti diri Sehun saat itu. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya ingin segera bertemu dengan Luhan, mendekap pemuda mungil itu dan berkata _Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan melindungimu_.

Sehun menyimpulkan itu sebagai rasa khawatir saja, namun sayangnya ia tidak benar-benar sadar bahwa apa yang saat itu dirasakannya bukanlah hanya rasa khawatir belaka namun sesuatu yang lebih intens dan mungkin ia sendiri tak ingin mengakuinya.

 _Ia takut kehilangan Luhan_.

Bukan takut kehilangan jiwa Luhan yang ia gadaikan pada Sehun, tetapi _Luhan_ itu sendiri.

* * *

Luhan merapatkan jaket birunya, suara gemuruh angin di luar sana semakin membuat perasaan pemuda itu semakin gelisah. Entah apa yang membuat perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak tenang seperti itu. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi—sesuatu yang mengerikan, tetapi Luhan selalu berusaha keras untuk mengusir firasat buruknya itu

Suara bel pintu yang berbunyi nyaring membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sementara bel pintu tersebut masih berbunyi. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat dengan sekejap. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis dan tengkuknya.

Itu bukan Sehun, Luhan sangat yakin. Sehun tidak pernah membunyikan bel pintu ketika ia kembali dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Luhan ketakutan. Sehun belum kembali.

Luhan baru saja ingin berlari menuju kamarnya ketika pintu depan apartemennya dibuka dengan paksa dan seorang pria dengan wajah yang begitu familiar muncul di balik pintu itu. Seringai menakutkan terpampang jelas di wajahnya, membuat tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar. Firasatnya memang benar.

"Luhan, apa kabar?" Tanya Yifan seraya berjalan mendekati Luhan yang kini terduduk membeku di atas lantai marmer biru tua itu.

Kai berada di samping Yifan. Ia memasang seringaian yang sama dengan pemuda jangkung yang berada di sebelahnya. Dua iris onyxnya berubah warna menjadi merah selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali ke warna semula. Pemuda itu seolah mengisyaratkan pada Luhan bahwa hari itu, ia akan mati di tangan Kai.

"Pergilah, Yifan." Gumam Luhan dengan nada datar, berusaha menutupi ketakutannya.

Yifan tertawa renyah. Ia kemudian berjongkok di depan Luhan lalu mengelus pipi tirus Luhan yang pucat. "Tidak, Lu. Hari ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup untu _kedua kali_."

"Kau mau membunuhku, _kak_?" Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Seingatku, kau tidak penrah berhasil melenyapkan nyawaku."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan itu, Lu. Kau dan Sehun, kalian berdua akan mati." Bisik Yifan.

Luhan tidak ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi setelah itu, yang ia tau saat itu dirinya sudah berada di dekapan Kai. Jari-jari tangan kanan pemuda itu melekat di leher Luhan, sementara tangan kirinya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan sangat kuat.

Yifan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan yang sangat ditakuti Luhan—tatapan mengintimidasi. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis namun kilatan matanya menyiratkan kebencian dan juga kekecewaan pada Luhan.

"Kemarin…" Yifan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa kulit berwarna hitam yang berada di belakangnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat terputus tadi. "Sepertinya kau terlihat begitu senang ketika aku masuk dalam jebakanmu, bukan begitu?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Cengkraman jari-jari kai semakin kuat dan itu membuat Luhan semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Matanya panas namun ia berusaha menahan agar cairan bening yang sudah menggumpal di ujung matanya tidak jatuh. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Yifan. Ia tidak ingin Yifan mengira bahwa ia masih sama dengan Luhan yang dulu, Luhan yang tidak punya kekuatan, Luhan yang menyedihkan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata." Gumam Yifan. Ia meraih sebatang rokok yang tergeletak di meja, lalu menyalakannya dengan pematik besi miliknya. Bau tembakau yang terbakar melesap masuk di indera penciuman Luhan. Bau tembakau—bau yang tak akan pernah menjadi favorit Luhan. "Baiklah, sebelum kau mati aku akan menceritakan satu hal padamu, Lu."

"Dulu, aku benar-benar sangat _menginginkanmu_ , Luhan. Bagiku, kau…adalah mahluk yang paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat." Yifan menyesap rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. "Kau tentu sudah tau itu kan, Lu?"

Luhan hanya terdiam. Pandangannya menjadi kabur akibat pasokan udara yang semakin menipis. Tubuhnya mulai lemas namun ia berusaha untuk tetap bertumpu pada kedua kakinya.

"Lalu, kau kembali dan menghancurkanku, menghancurkan kebahagiaanku." Desis Yifan. "Kau ingin balas dendam, kan?"

Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Pemuda itu memang tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yifan tadi, tetapi cengkraman Kai terasa semakin kuat. Kuku-kukunya menempel di kulit putih pucat Luhan seolah memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ya. Kau… memang benar…" Ucap Luhan dengan susah payah.

Yifan tertawa seraya menepuk kedua tangannya. Cahaya temaram di ruangan itu membuat sosok Yifan menjadi dua kali lebih mengerikan. Pemuda jangkung itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan. Salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat ketika jarak dirinya dan juga Luhan hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Tetapi sepertinya rencanamu itu akan pupus sebentar la—argh!"

Suara rendah nan berat Yifan tadi berubah menjadi rintihan kesakitan. Pemuda itu kini tergeletak di lantai. Telapak tangannya mendekap lehernya kuat. Suara rintihannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Sehun menembus dadanya.

"Sayang sekali, Wu Yifan. Sepertinya kau harus bergabung dengan _eomma-mu_ di neraka."—adalah kalimat yang dibisikan Sehun sebelum ia menusuk dada Yifan lebih dalam dan kemudian meremukan jantungnya. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi senyap, tak ada lagi jeritan kesakitan.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Darah segar berlumuran di tangan Sehun, cairan merah kental itu lalu menetes di lantai. Ia tidak peduli dengan bau menyengat yang kini memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Wow! Luar biasa, Sehun!" Ucap Kai. Dua iris _fire red_ nya terlihat lebih membara. Yifan—dan juga eomma-nya telah mati dan jiwanya kini terperangkap di neraka yang gelap. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit sebelum para iblis mulai menyiksa mereka.

"Lepaskan dia, Kai." Gumam Sehun ketus.

Kai terkekeh. Ia sedikit melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya sehingga membuat Luhan bisa bernafas sedikit lega. "Aw Sehunnie, kau terlihat sangat menyeramkan."

"Lepas—argh!" Sehun baru saja akan menarik tubuh Luhan yang sudah sangat lemah dari dekapan Kai tetapi sesuaru yang tak kasat mata mencekik lehernya kuat. Tubuh Sehun tersungkur di samping tubuh Yifan yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan anggota badanya. Ada yang mengikatnya dan Sehun tau benar itu adalah ulah Kai.

"Hm sepertinya kau lupa, aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku akan…membunuhnya." Ujar Kai sembari menatap Sehun selama beberapa saat sebelum menatap Luhan yang terlihat akan kehilangan kesadarannya sebentar lagi.

"K—kai!" Pekik Sehun dengan susah payah.

"Tapi, aku ingin bermain-main dulu dengannya." Kai menjilat bibir bawahnya. Jari-jarinya mengelus pipi tirus Luhan yang dibasahi dengan keringat sebelum ia berhenti tepat di bibir plum Luhan. Pemuda itu menikmati kelembutan bibir milik Luhan tersebut selama beberapa saat sebelum menggendong pemuda mungil itu dengan satu gerakan.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik situasi di ruangan tersebut, ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kai dan juga Sehun. Luhan terlalu lelah. Pemuda itu menatap Sehun sejenak sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

Kai mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Sehun. Seringaian licik yang terlihat di wajah kai membuat Sehun semakin ingin menghabisinya meskipun ia tau ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku tau kau akan mencariku dan juga dia.." Kai kembali terkekeh namun lebih pelan. "Oh tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menemukannya dalam keadaan hidup." Lanjutnya sebelum jendela kaca besar di belakangnya pecah, menimbulkan suara bising yang menyakitkan telinga.

Sehun berusaha untuk menggerakan badannya namun semakin ia berusaha, sakit di badannya semakin menyiksanya. Ia hanya bisa melihat Kai berjalan ke arah jendela besar tersebut bersama Luhan di dekapannya sebelum keduanya menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus begitu kencang.

Ya, Sehun pasti akan mencari mereka berdua. Secepatnya, sebelum Kai benar-benar berubah menjadi _monster_.

 _To be continue_

* * *

 _hello! its been a while kkk_

 _maaf baru bisa update sekarang. laptop aku lagi-lagi ga bisa diajak temenan, tambah lagi belakangan ini aku sibuk banget sama tugas kuliah dll jadi ga ada waktu buat re-write chapter ini TTTT_

 _anyway, maaf banget kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan. aku belum sempet ngedit sana sini wkwk jadi harap maklum kalo ada typo dan sebagainya._

 _makasih juga yang udah mau capek-capek review cerita aku yang ga jelas ini._

 _akhir kataa... selamat menikmati (?)_


	7. ANNOUNCMENT

**ANNOUNCMENT**

 **Hello, this is hunhanslave**

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf buat semua readers _Lacrimosa_ yang udah nungguin next update dari ff ini. Kemarin aku sempat bilang kalo ff ini bakalan selesai sebentar lagi dan emang kemarin itu aku udah selesai nulis last chapternya, tapi laptop aku tiba-tiba harus diformat dan semua datanya ilang termasuk ff ini.

Awalnya aku mau rewrite chapters yg ilang tapi niat sama semangat aku ilang buat rewrite. Udah nyoba cari inspirasi tapi tetep aja ga ketemu TTTT

Jadi aku mutusin ff ini akan aku hiatus-in sampe aku bener-bener semangat lagi buat rewrite TTTT

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnyaa dan makasih juga yg udah mau baca ff aku ini /bow/

Last, doain aja semoga ff ini ga hiatus lama-lama /eh/ kkkkk

See You!


End file.
